


黄魔魔短篇合集

by gukeyishi_uncle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukeyishi_uncle/pseuds/gukeyishi_uncle
Summary: 帮我喜欢的太太代发！！！
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 212





	1. 绝对占有.8

时间紧，任务重

再不开车腺体就要变无用

不沙雕来不发刀

上了这辆超跑，你的腺体有安娜罩

bgm——everything i wanted

安娜醒来的时候，艾莎已经开始了一天的工作，和往常一样，早饭已经放在她的床边，她吃点东西，就可以开始一天新的等待。她有十三年没有在王宫里呆，这里的一切对她来说都陌生至极。她最大的兴趣爱好就是骑着驯鹿到处跑，在这里也施展不开。在艾莎不发情，她不需要做艾莎的人型大肉棒的时候，她能做的事情其实很少。

只是等艾莎回来。

前些日子还好，毕竟这里对她来说还算是充满了新鲜。王宫很大，她一个房间一个房间地看过去，一块地板一块地板地踩过去也能够让她玩很久。更何况还有图书馆，她可以在里面花费一整天的时间看阿伦戴尔历史，确切地说是艾莎开始执政以来的所有记录，看那些封存在档案袋里的报纸，看艾莎亲手签署的公文，用手轻轻抚摸艾莎被封存好的笔迹，跟着描摹艾莎漂亮的花体字，仿佛能够隔着分开的这许多年光阴，回到当初的这里，陪着艾莎一起做那些事关于国家和人民的重大决定。

她也不过比自己大三岁，也不过刚刚经历了父母双亡骨肉分离的痛苦，她是如何做到这样镇定而冷静地下了一个个命令，连签署的笔迹也丝毫没有凌乱，严谨得如同字帖一样工整。

可是今天，安娜不想去皇宫里探险，不想去图书馆重温艾莎的过去，她的心里隐隐约约生出了一丝的自怨自艾，也许是因为腺体还在隐隐作痛，又也许是因为天气不够好，也或者是早饭吃的没什么胃口。她忽然失去了对于一切事情的兴趣，懒懒地呆在房间里什么也不想做，脑子里所思所想，不过都是一个艾莎。

她现在在做什么呢。

她有没有也在想我呢。

分开的这些年，她想过我吗。像我想念她一样的想我吗。

她昨天抽了我那么久，手会酸痛么。

她为什么会想到抽我的腺体呢。

是我哪里让她不满意么。

种种思绪此起彼伏，渐渐围绕成一只看不见的大手，轻轻一挥便让整个房间变了样子，所有的一切都看来面目可憎。安娜本来从来不知道害怕是什么，可是在这个没有了艾莎的房间，她忽然觉得很害怕。

所有的未知都是那样的可怕，所有的孤单都是那样的可怕。

既然她已经回到艾莎身边了，为什么还要忍受孤单呢。

在她理清这个问题的答案之前，她的身体已经先于她的意志带着她的整个灵魂离开了这个房间，幸好路上遇到了凯，告诉她艾莎已经结束了早上的工作，正在射箭场练习射箭。她连谢谢都来不及说完，便已经奔向了射箭场。

她本来以为射箭场不会有什么人在，所以在推开大门的时候，她被着实吓了一跳。

射箭场四周围绕着长长的走廊，里面设置着大约一千个座位，而这一千个座位此刻密密麻麻坐满了人，毫无例外都是阿伦戴尔的女人。她们面色微微潮红，脸上无一例外写着激动和兴奋，手上挥舞着各式各样画着艾莎的脸的小旗子，一边急不可耐的看着射箭场中央。

“劳驾，你们这是？”安娜想走进射箭场，却发现连过道里都坐着人。她的脚无处安放，踩下去伤人，抬起来伤腿，迈得小了等于没走，迈得大了扯得蛋疼。她终于忍无可忍，问了坐在自己面前的那个已经看射箭场看得如同望夫石一样的女人，她们到底在干什么。

“你不知道吗，今天是艾莎女王练习射箭的日子。”

“别告诉她！艾莎后援会不需要多余的人。”

“可是我们前期的项目资金已经快要用完了，收几个新人进来也好让协会的资金周转更灵光一点啊。”

“那怕什么，今天现场采集了新鲜的女王，回去多画几张图，做成周边卖出去不就有了。这女的太过于漂亮，如果让她靠近女王太近，只怕我们第一后援会地位不保。”

安娜只是问了一句，她问的那个女人就和旁边的人细细碎碎地吵了起来，安娜如同空气一样被放在一边，内心的焦灼如同她仍旧在隐隐作痛的腺体。

“我说，你们能不能让我过去？”

“你是哪位？”

“我是……”

安娜还没来得及说话，从远处传来一声惊天动地的叫声，有个女孩子尖叫着“女王出来了！”原本坐的整整齐齐的姬层群众齐刷刷站了起来，黑云压城一般咆哮出整场的躁动。坐在安娜面前的那两个人也立马站了起来，全然不顾安娜此刻正放在空中无处安放的脚，她也就因此被顺势一推，摔出了一个可以得到满分的狗吃屎。

她再不敢站起来，趁着人群都在欢呼尖叫，她发挥了自己胆大心细的特质，硬是弯着腰如同野外求生一般从大腿和大腿之间的缝隙里钻了出去。

当她终于穿越了大腿森林，见到阳光的那一刻，艾莎正搭好弓箭，瞄准靶心，羽箭在她修长的手指缝中，酝酿出一箭可得天下的气势。

和平时不同，她穿的是一身骑装，踏着到膝的黑色牛皮军靴。黑丝绒上衣在她身上不再是贵族闲着无事锦上添花的装扮，而是震慑四方的君王战甲，白色的流苏点缀在袖口，又给整件衣服带上一丝不容亵渎的神圣。她的胸前绣阿伦戴尔的国徽宛如古老的图腾，衬得她如天神下凡，谁看了都会忍不住在她面前双膝跪下，叫她女王。她头发不再绾成辫子，而是扎成一个高高的马尾，白金色的头发在微风中飘扬，像是胜利的旗帜无往不利。而她沉下眼睛，屏退一切嘈杂，湛蓝色的目光专注地看着她面前的箭靶，整个人如同一张满弓，挺拔而肃杀，俊朗而威严。她定定的看着那箭靶，如同在看她前进的路上所有的困难和阻碍，一旦瞄准，便再也不会给它任何机会逃离。

她会一击必中，她会所向披靡。

安娜的心也随着她张开弓的动作而一点点悬到心口，她紧张得唇干舌燥，忍不住抓住了自己身边那个人的手。

“咻！”破空之声响起，那只羽箭从艾莎手中挣脱，化作白日流星，奔着箭靶而去。

然后正中红心。

安娜还来不及尖叫，整个现场的女人们早已爆发出排山倒海的欢呼。在一片尖叫声中，安娜分明听见刚刚对她使脸色的那两个女人着急地互相询问“你记下射中箭靶那一刻艾莎脸上的表情没有！那个可独家大图能卖大钱的！”

艾莎微微地吐了口气，似乎是放松了一点，她礼貌地看向周围，冲那些为了她远道而来的人轻轻地挥手。而女人们因此更加疯狂，几乎要冲破护卫组成的人肉围栏。

这是安娜第一次见识到作为女王的艾莎的魅力，这是她第一次意识到，原来艾莎这样的受欢迎。

这是她第一次明确地感觉到，艾莎真的从来都不可能只属于她一个人。

有无数的人都在爱着她。

尖叫声越来越响，而安娜却不自觉地埋下了头。从早上就开始萦绕在她心里的那一丝淡淡的哀伤终于肆无忌惮地开始汹涌，成了淹没她的滔天巨浪。

“安娜，你怎么在这里？”

泪水在她的眼眶里奔腾不息，她花费了好大的功夫才不让它们流下来。嘈杂的喧闹声被她屏蔽，她似乎被自己困在了自己的世界里。而在一片虚空之中，她忽然听见了艾莎的声音。

一身黑衣的阿伦戴尔女王在人潮汹涌中准确无误地找到了躲在角落里，甚至没有站直身子，放任自己被悲伤淹没的阿伦戴尔公主，半蹲在她面前，伸出自己的手，轻轻握住了她的肩膀。

“怎么哭了？”看到安娜脸上的眼泪，艾莎显然吃了一惊，她不明白发生了什么事情。昨天晚上抽了她的腺体那么久，按道理来说，安娜起床的时候应该神清气爽，非常舒服才对，没道理会哭。

可是安娜只是摇头，一句话也不肯说，也不肯站起来和她回去。艾莎沉吟片刻，凑到安娜面前说了句“对不起”，在安娜问她为了什么对不起之前，她就把安娜打横抱了起来。

omega体力较弱，做这种动作对于别人来说是难如登天，可是对于一向要求自己比alpha都要更加强壮更加有力的艾莎来说，并不是什么困难的事情。

“好多人都在看，她，她们都是你的后援会，我，我…”

“现在我不是阿伦戴尔的女王，只是一个想要带自己伤心的妹妹回房间，安慰妹妹的姐姐，我不认为我这样做有什么不对。”艾莎目不斜视，直直的看着前方。

“安娜才是最重要的。”她说完埋头冲安娜笑了笑。

所有冰雪为止融化。

射箭场离寝殿比较远，艾莎只能把安娜先行带回自己的办公室，并且让门口的守卫先行离开，在自己叫人之前不允许任何人进来。

等她终于把哭成泪人的安娜放在办公室的大沙发上，她才终于长长地舒了口气，用手擦了擦安娜脸上还未干的泪痕。

她的手指明明是冰冷的，触摸在皮肤上，随着她的指尖的滑动，却如同火柴点燃了连绵成线的炽热。似乎只是那样轻轻地一划，便可以点燃她的整个身体。

安娜微微地颤抖了一下。

她的身体从来没有这样的敏感，alpha的体质让她一向健壮强大，未曾有过一刻的孱弱。而此刻她只想丢盔弃甲，紧紧的抱住面前这个水晶一般的人。她明知道她其实脆弱易碎，明知道她高贵而神圣，却仍旧想紧紧抱住她，把她镶嵌进自己的血肉之中。

这样，就再也不用担心会失去她，不用担心有太多人分散她的爱和注意，不用再患得患失，不用害怕终究有一天她又会把她丢下，一个十三年，又一个十三年。

她平时明明有很多理智，告诉她这样不可以，那样不允许，不可以表现出对艾莎太多的爱意，那样会把她吓跑。

她明明告诉自己不可以让她的爱意公之于世，让她的姐姐知道她一直对她心存恋慕，一直以来都渴望将她绝对占有。

她明明不可以也不应该的。

可是那一刻，她忽然再也不想有理智和思考，不想再有束缚和枷锁。她只是想抱着艾莎，这有什么不对呢。

于是刚才还像一只被丢弃的小狗的安娜，抽抽噎噎地抓住了艾莎的手，把它贴在自己的脸上，碧绿色的眼睛因为眼泪的浸泡而溢出晕开的微光。她张开双手，可怜巴巴地说，你抱抱我，好不好。

艾莎抿了抿嘴，宠溺地笑了笑。伸出手把安娜紧紧抱进自己的怀里。安娜把头埋在她的脖颈之间，像是长途跋涉后终于回到家的小金毛，无比满足地蹭了又蹭。艾莎被她蹭得痒了起来，忍不住笑着想推开她，安娜却反手把她抱得更紧，整个人往艾莎的怀里又得寸进尺地缩了缩。像是小时候每次闯了祸就躲在艾莎怀里，便什么都不用害怕。

那股惹得她日夜都睡不着的气息，正在这雪白优雅的脖颈处，浪费似的溢出来。她始终分不清楚那到底是什么样的信息素，第一次闻到的时候她觉得这是冰雪的味道，可后来她觉得不准确。它是充满诱惑的，可是这诱惑中又参杂着孤独，像是在雪夜跋涉时听到的远方的雪女的歌，它空灵，它寂寞，它诱惑你在大雪中不断地寻找，仿佛那就是你唯一生还的可能。你必须终生寻找声音的出处，让它变成你此生唯一的追求。它如冰雪般空灵，如昙花一般短暂，如夏夜的烟火一样华丽而绚烂。可是它本不是为了诱惑你而唱，它存在于此不过是因为这是她的孤独唯一可以存放的方式。

就像艾莎的气息。遥不可及，却由不得你不去追随。

还要多久才能够到她身边啊。

还要多久才可以永远和她在一起。

分开的无数夜里，她都这样问自己。

而如今她已经来到了她身边，这颗悬着的心也依旧没有落到实处。

她依旧觉得自己随时可能会失去她。

唯一的办法就是把她抱得紧一点，再紧一点，让她身上冷冽的香味都渗透进自己皮肤的每一处，让她的身上充满自己的标记。让她永远也不被其他人占有。

她的身体总是比她的意识先一步行动，她意识到她正在吻着艾莎的时候，她的手已经先行伸进了艾莎那件扣到最上面的纽扣的骑装里，把原本笔挺的衣服给搞得一团乱。她不知道自己什么时候已经把艾莎反身压过来，让她们两个都陷进了柔软的大沙发里。阳光从落地窗透进来，粉尘飞舞如灯下飞蛾。

飞蛾扑火从不犹豫，就像她义无反顾奔向名为艾莎的命运。

“安娜，不可以，不要在这里……”她的姐姐白皙的脸上涨的通红，不自觉地咬着嘴唇，可怜巴巴地看着她。

而她的姐姐不知道，她越是这样，她就越是想要把她占有。

于是她什么也没说，只是只是用alpha的方式告诉了她自己的回答。

一个长久的吻。她的舌尖轻舔过艾莎的嘴唇，轻车熟路地进去，和仍旧在躲闪的柔软轻而易举地纠缠到一起。她轻轻咬了一下她的姐姐，在她姐姐来不及喊痛的时候，有用更加有力的吻封印住她所有的拒绝。

这是她第一次在不是艾莎的发情期的时候和艾莎做这样的事情，地点甚至也不是在房间，而是艾莎的办公室。时间地点都显得不合时宜，却反而刺激了她一定要做下去的决心。她如有神助一般地解开了骑装上系法繁复的扣子。可是扣子实在太多，鬼知道他们为什么要给骑装设计那么多扣子，安娜解得不耐烦，双手扯住艾莎的衣服就要撕。

“不要！不要撕！”艾莎红着脸拉住她的手，前一刻还在射箭场气场全开的阿伦戴尔女王在自己的办公室里柔弱如同春天的刚盛开的小花，软得不成样子。她毕竟不是发情期，还残存着理智，拉住安娜的手后又忍不住别过了头，倔强地不敢看眼前因为想要她而红了眼睛的妹妹。

“我，我可以，可以自己来。”

她埋着头也藏不住的红晕宛如世界上最为致命的毒药，安娜凑过去亲吻她的耳朵，她的耳朵尖都是可爱的粉红色，从耳朵尖开始，整个耳朵都红得像是要滴血出来，让安娜怀疑她再这么红下去，这小白兔一样可爱的耳朵会先于她的姐姐而爆炸。她细细地吻着她的耳朵，直到它在它的唇舌之间融化。

她听到她的姐姐在她的唇边低声呜咽，然后向下看去，她的姐姐终于解开了她的骑装和里面的白色衬衣。她姐姐雪白的b身体就这样藏在层层叠叠的衣服之后，像是等待她去发掘的洁白的刚下过大雪的雪地。

雪白的，圣洁的，不容亵渎，却又让人向往的。

她用手拂过艾莎的身体，沿着腹部的曲线一路往下滑动，每往下进入一寸，就仿佛她离艾莎又多亲近了一分。她光滑的皮肤是温润的玉石，包裹着让人蠢蠢欲动的柔软。她忍不住埋下头亲吻，她炽热的嘴唇如同滚烫的火漆，标志着一个alpha肆意张扬的攻城略地。她一边向下亲吻，一边把裹住她姐姐雪白修长的大腿的碍事的裤子沿着她的入侵路线而往下褪去。

她熟稔地把姐姐的腿驾在自己的肩膀上，趁机埋头钻入姐姐两腿之间的秘密深处。那里藏着她所有的渴望和向往，藏着她一直以来所有的追寻。她的姐姐因为害羞而徒劳无功地伸手想要捂住自己，却被她蛮横地死死地钳住了她的双手。这双手刚才还在射箭场力挽狂澜，一箭破云，此刻却被自己的妹妹死死地禁锢住，柔若无骨。

她从来不知道原来身体的任何部位都可以用来当作武器，为她攻城略地，撬开所有的抵挡。她埋头进入那片她渴望许久的秘密森林，用舌尖轻舔从里面渗透出来的涓涓细流。她的姐姐在她的舌头的攻击下发出滴滴嗒嗒的声音，像是水流一样细腻。

于是她索性用另外一只手把她姐姐的嘴巴捂住，因此声音反而越发大起来，像是一只小兽正困于她掌心的牢笼，徒劳无功地四处冲撞。

她细细地用嘴唇探索了这片秘密之境的每一处，确认它比她所到过的任何一个地方都更加柔软而湿润，于是她再次用舌尖分开她面前的领地，进到秘地的最里面去。她最亲爱的姐姐终于压抑不住叫出声来，她抬起头，附到姐姐的耳朵边，再次细细地亲吻她的脖子最敏感的地方，一边亲吻，手深深地放进了她姐姐的头发之间。她的姐姐是最脆弱也是最美丽的乐器，被她弹出了凌乱的乐章。

“握，握住它。”她因为情欲而已经不成样子的腺体终于恢复了以往的神气，威风凛凛地矗立着，等待着真正属于它的战役。她的姐姐微微眯着眼睛，在她的摆弄下握住了它。

“你要我吗，姐姐。”

“你爱我吗，姐姐。”

“你只属于我吗，姐姐。”

她的姐姐没有说话，只是咬着嘴唇努力不再发出声音，可那些呜咽从喉咙深处翻滚出来，反而比所有的声音都更加诱人。她亲吻她姐姐的嘴唇，轻而易举地撬开她紧闭的牙齿，那些隐忍的叫声在她们的喉舌间转了又转，往大脑直冲而去，伴随着绚烂的嗡鸣声。

她终于再控制不住，挺身长驱直入，把她们之间所有的距离都瓦解为零，然后进去一点，再进去一点，直到再也无法进入，直到什么都无法让她们分开。

她的进入快速而有力，她的姐姐柔软的小腹被她顶到几乎要突出来。她忍不住用手轻轻压了一下她光洁的腹部凸出来的地方，她姐姐就再也忍不住喉咙间的呻吟，放肆地叫了一声。

“啊……安，安娜……”

她意外地喜欢看她姐姐这样偶尔的失控和被情欲掌控的样子，于是恶作剧似的又按压了一下她的小腹，同时伴随着她更加猛烈的进入。她几乎快要一探到底。而她姐姐的花穴不安地张开又收缩，把她整根包裹在潮湿的内壁，似乎是在邀请她逗留得久一点，再久一点。

进去一点，再进去一点。

快一点，再快一点。

她的姐姐始终倔强地没有说话，只是在凌乱的发丝间抬起泪水涟涟的双眼看着她，碧蓝的眼睛平视总是如无波的大海，此刻却因为陷入欲望的漩涡而泛起汹涌的海浪。

她一边颤抖，一边抓起她姐姐的手放在自己的脸上，看着她面前因为情欲而满脸通红的姐姐。她的姐姐的下装已经被她扔到九霄云外，长腿盘在她的腰间，她的腺体成了连接她们之间最好的桥梁，湿答答地往外渗着白色的汁液。艾莎浑身上下只剩一件白到近乎透明的衬衣，一边袖子被她完全扯下，露出雪白的锁骨和手部曲线，玲珑有致的胸脯上布满了她密密麻麻的吻痕，像是被啃咬了许多口的水嫩的桃子。她的嘴唇被她亲到有些红肿，在刚才她快要忘情的时候，alpha的本能让她迫切地想要标记这个占有了她全部心思和欲望的omega，可是她的理智终究占据上风，让她没有去做这件事，只是转而用力地咬了艾莎的嘴唇一口。

她的姐姐看着她，完完全全，不再闪躲，许久许久。

 盈盈的目光像是已经看了她一生那样的长久。

“你是真的不知道，这些年来，我一直都在看着你吗，安娜。”

“你的身边，一直有一支直属于阿伦戴尔皇室的近卫军贴身保护，他们会每周将你的情况汇报给我。你14岁那年追兔子掉进山洞，15岁那年跑到北山冒险遇到大雪封山，16岁那年坠马。你最好的朋友叫做赫里马琳，最喜欢吃黑巧克力，最喜欢的花是向日葵。你的一切我都知道，我从来没有一刻忘记过你。”

“只是因为我是一个不能被承认的omega，一旦我的身份暴露，我不知道会发生怎样的变化，陷入怎样的危险。我已经失去了爸爸妈妈，不能够再因为这件事情失去你。所以我必须把你送走，在我有能力保护你之前，我绝不会让你陷进这场泥泞里。”

“过去的十三年里，我没有一天停止过爱你。安娜。”


	2. 隔离之爱

【elsanna】隔离之爱

假设阿伦戴尔爆发疫情

ea被迫隔离在家

“安娜，现在是什么时候？”

厚厚的窗帘遮住所有的光，房间里唯有蜡烛还在痴痴地燃烧，厚重的烛泪往下滴落，积成一层又一层老茧一样的壳。这几天来蜡烛燃烧出的气味和房间里早已经分不清楚是谁的信息素的味道累积在一起，空气沉得仿佛要凝成实体。原本那些味道还彼此缠绕，互不相让，是属于omega的清冷的檀香和属于alpha的热烈的向日葵的香气。而如今，它们已经混成一体，彼此吞噬，再在一次次的交媾中融和成了崭新的气息，像是她亲口吞下的白色液体一般浓稠。

床下散落着一地衣服，分不清楚到底原本属于谁，反正也没有人会穿，因此被委屈地丢到一边，女王的便服显得稍微有些可怜，几乎是沿着肩线被人粗暴地撕开，它烂成几块破布，心不甘情不愿地躺在地上，仿佛还能够听见最初被撕裂的时候，它的主人徒劳无功的那一句“你放着我自己来好不好。”

迎接它的回答是无声的暴力强拆。

真可惜，那件衣服安娜本来挺喜欢的。它把姐姐整个人包得玲珑毕现，虽然扣子总是扣的严丝合缝，却比什么衣服都更让人遐想。

可是这种时候，她又恨它把她包得太好。

层层的床幔像是最后一块遮羞布，试图掩盖里面一池的春色。白金色头发的女人反身躺在床上，抱着枕头，把头放在上面，蓝色的大眼睛流出满满的迷茫，似乎连自己到底在哪里都又些恍惚。她浑身粘腻，这几天流过她身上的各种体液无处可去，只有留在她身上，顽强地像是一个标记，几缕头发粘在她的额头，被亲到红肿的双唇微微地翕动，似乎是已经没有力气再发出一个完整的音节。白色的被子松松地挂在她的背上，掩映着她的后背起伏有致的曲线，雪白的背脊像是北山的山脉一般的绵延，斑驳的吻痕却像是一个旅人征服这座孤傲的神山的印记一样骄傲而显眼。她无意识地叫着安娜的名字，直到那个名叫安娜的女孩又钻进她被子里压在她的身上，从她的背后把她紧紧地抱住。

她们身上都是不着寸缕，肌肤紧紧相贴，又因为残留的汗水粘腻在一起，连稍微分开一点都显得吃力。她有些不舒服地往外挪了挪，安娜却反而把她抱得更紧。年轻的alpha似乎有用不完的精力，一刻也不允许她的姐姐休息，看到她的姐姐沉沉欲睡，索性把她整个人翻了过来，抬起她的下巴，对着她水嫩多汁的嘴唇又深深地吻了下去。

“现在是什么时间……唔……安娜……”

“什么时间不重要，重要的是你要休息。”安娜伸手把她的耳边的几缕头发别好，手指顺着她的脸颊往下抚去，又轻轻抬起她的下巴，又凑过去亲亲地吻了吻她的额头。

“累了就睡会儿。我去弄吃的。”

“原来你也知道我要休息。”艾莎小声嘀咕了一下，不敢让安娜听清楚。可alpha偏偏耳聪目明，一字不落地听到了。她立刻涨红了脸，支支吾吾地说：“可，可是，可是这，这也不怪我。”

阿伦戴尔突发瘟疫，先行发病的几个人已经被隔离起来关在医院，现在全国上下紧闭门户，所有人都在家中自我隔离和服药预防，暂停了一切国事访问。艾莎此前太过于关心病情，坚持亲自送预防的药物到每一个居民家中，结果回来就累到病倒，阿伦戴尔没有被疫情击垮，却险些被失控的魔力给再次冰封。安娜遣返了王宫所有佣人回家同自己的家人在一起，自己留下来照顾生病的艾莎，同时将国事全权交托给凯伊处理，除非有紧急要务，不能够前来打扰，她要给艾莎一个终于可以好好休息的假期。

病期的omega大概是特别脆弱，又或者是因为吃的药中含有某种催情素，在安娜屏退所有人，端着药回到姐姐的房间的时候，她一打开门，就闻到了那一屋子满满溢出来的信息素味道。

还有躺在床上，已经把嘴唇咬出血也不愿意发出一声呻吟的姐姐。她像是刚从水里捞出来的精灵，湿漉漉的光滑，明晃晃的诱人，睡衣因为出汗太多而粘在她身上，反而勾勒出完美的曲线，她把一只手放在自己的双腿之间，另外一只手被她自己死死地咬住，雪白的皮肤上一个触目惊心的齿痕，红彤彤地像是烙印。

此刻只有安娜一个alpha，她面临的情况无非有这样几种，她的姐姐要么因为发情而死，要么就是她姐姐自己把自己给咬死，要么就是她终于能够名正言顺地和姐姐结合，她因此开心而死。

人固有一死，或死在床上，或死在去床上的路上。

结果就是到了现在，她们连到底过去了几天都不知道，天鹅绒的窗帘遮光效果太好，属于彼此的独处时光太过于难得，她们把自己封印在这天然的牢笼里，仿佛被爱判处终身孤寂的犯人。

“我刚刚看了一下，大概是快要天黑了。”安娜又随手拿了个枕头塞到艾莎的腰下，让她垫得高一点，艾莎正想说，那或许我们应该吃点东西，就看到alpha又急不可耐地把自己的那根粗壮的腺体塞进了自己的身体里。

她欲哭无泪地伸出手象征性地挡了挡，立刻就被alpha给死死地钳住。她咬着后槽牙说：”你不能这样”，她的身体便已经坦诚地把安娜给整根包容了进去。

丝滑的程度，让人不敢信。

她的身体原本就敏感，这几天一直处在高度的运动中，更是比平时又敏感了不知道多少倍。她看了看安娜，又看了看已经隐没在自己身体里的腺体，又看了看自己的身体，她忽然觉得自己都有点不认识自己。

难道我上辈子，是个黑洞？

难道这就叫做，坐地吸土？

艾莎有些晕眩。

然后才反应起来，距离她们俩上一次做完大概才过去不到半个小时。

只是她太累了，被操到一半就睡着了，才以为过去了很久。

所以身体还保持着刚刚的状态，才会刚一被进入就立刻浑身颤栗，让她整个人都紧紧绷住，像是张开的满弓。

她不自觉地抓住了安娜的后背，这些天安娜的后背上多了不知道多少道来自她的抓痕。可alpha硬是憋着，一声没吭。

“你刚刚才说了我要休息的。”艾莎有些委屈，眼睛原本就没干，现在又被操得委屈起来，顿时眼眶就湿了。

“是啊，做完这次，就休息。”安娜都不知道自己原来这么天才，还能够一边操自己的姐姐一边和姐姐聊天，同时和姐姐友好地协商什么时候可以停下来。这样看起来，倒是自己比姐姐更像处在发情期。

“你前几次也是这么说的。”安娜不说还好，一说艾莎更委屈了。

“最后一次，我保证，最后一次。”

“你每一次都说最后一次！你接下来要说什么，是不是说你就是蹭蹭不进去？可是你都已经进去了！“

她委屈地扭了扭自己，想往后面缩一下，把安娜给硬生生赶出去，谁知道alpha眼明手快，一把把她给捞住，同时自己附下身去，反而比刚刚进去得更加深入。

志得意满的alpha一边加快了动作一边在她的omega耳边小声说：姐姐，不要想跑哦。

否则会被欺负得更惨的。

否则，就会有更多的最后一次。

她的指尖轻车熟路，像是一个熟门熟路的导游，知道艾莎身上所有的景点。哪里会敏感，哪里让她舒服，哪里能让她颤抖，她早已熟记在心，一点也没有忘记，一个地方都没有记错。手指在艾莎的门口不轻不重地画着圈按揉，同时还把自己的那根粗壮的肉棒不停地往里面送。艾莎下意识地想要咬住自己的手，却被安娜一把抓住，反手压在一边。艾莎终于忍不住，嘤嘤地叫起来，而安娜居高临下地看着自己早已被水给浸透的姐姐，整个人从耳朵尖到胸口都是触目惊心的红，仿佛被蒸熟了一样。

“我，我真的很累，我，我想喝水，我想吃点东西，一点点就行……”阿伦戴尔女王终究败下阵来，晃着蓄满眼泪的大眼睛看着自己的妹妹。阿伦戴尔公主殿下从善如流，终于决定放过自己可怜的姐姐，她趁着结节之前利索地把腺体拔出来，在艾莎的那声呻吟从喉咙里一跃而出之前又深深地吻了吻艾莎的双唇。

“这到底多少次了……”阿伦戴尔女王气极了，把自己的头捂在枕头里，气呼呼地自言自语。

她能够记起来的次数已经很多，可是她被操得失去了意识因此记忆一片空白的次数大概还要更多些。

她记得她挣扎着去了一次厨房，刚把火点燃安娜就急不可耐地抓住了她，在她的尖叫声中来了一发，厨房里的瓶瓶罐罐跟着碎了一地，她自己都不知道到底是她的叫声还是这些东西碎掉的声音更响。厨房因此一片狼藉，也不知道之后到底谁来收拾。

她精疲力尽地被安娜抱回房间，说了句想喝水，安娜笑眯眯地说可是杯子刚刚都摔碎了，怎么喝水呢。然后便用嘴喂她喝水，喂着喂着她知道大事不妙，这就又来了一次。

她好多次迷迷糊糊睡着，又迷迷糊糊醒来，总能够看到自己亲爱的妹妹抱着自己在辛勤地动作，神情专注而投入，像是一个耕地的老农。

“我有多喜欢你，就有多少次。”安娜起身随手抓了件睡袍批在身上，里面却是一件衣服也没穿。她终于想起来拉开窗帘，幸好冬天入夜较早，此刻已经是一片深深地漆黑。这样看来，她又操了她姐姐大概半个多小时。

她去准备了热水和毛巾端过来，还如有神助地从厨房弄了点三明治和艾莎最喜欢的巧克力。她想艾莎这些天几乎没有吃饭，现在肯定是饿了。可是她端好了东西过去，拿毛巾沾了热水给艾莎擦身体，艾莎却抱着枕头把自己埋在枕头里，一眼也不愿意多看安娜。

“怎么了？”

“讨厌。”

“讨厌我吗？”

“讨厌我自己。”

安娜把遮住她的枕头拿开，这才看到自己的姐姐又哭了。她的脸上满满都是自责和愧疚，眼睛垂下来始终不愿意看安娜一眼，像是在厌恶自己和亲生的妹妹作出这样有违人伦的事情。

安娜凑过去，拿自己的嘴唇往她脸上蹭，软软的，像是冬天的阳光那样。一边亲吻一边轻轻地用手抚摸她的后背，像是在安慰她一样。

“不要讨厌你，因为我喜欢你。”

“我不允许任何人讨厌你，因为我喜欢你。”

“可是我……”

“没有可是，姐姐，”她抬起头来，眼睛亮亮地看着她的姐姐，“世界上的事情千回百转，一切都说不一定，唯独我爱你这一件事，没有可是。”

“不是你引诱了你的妹妹，而是你的妹妹一直就渴望拥有你。如果有罪孽，那都是我的，和你无关。”

“胡说八道，我是姐姐，当然应该是我…”

她没再继续说下去，因为安娜又凑过去吻了她的嘴唇。她们额头相抵，手指似有若无地碰在一起，一起看着手上阿伦戴尔皇室的戒指。

“we did this together，and we will continue to do this together。”


	3. 隔离之爱

【elsanna】隔离之爱

昨天开的车，有人说我意识流

呵

我听不得这个

“安娜，现在是什么时候？”厚厚的窗帘遮住所有的光，房间里唯有蜡烛还在痴痴地燃烧，厚重的烛泪往下滴落，积成一层又一层老茧一样的壳。这几天来蜡烛燃烧出的气味和房间里早已经分不清楚是谁的信息素的味道累积在一起，空气沉得仿佛要凝成实体。原本那些味道还彼此缠绕，互不相让，是属于omega的清冷的檀香和属于alpha的热烈的向日葵的香气。而如今，它们已经混成一体，彼此吞噬，再在一次次的交媾中融和成了崭新的气息。

名为欲望。

床下散落着一地衣服，分不清楚到底原本属于谁。层层的床幔像是最后一块遮羞布，试图掩盖里面一池的春色。白金色头发的女人反身躺在床上，抱着枕头，把头放在上面，蓝色的大眼睛流出满满无辜的迷茫，似乎连自己到底在哪里都不清楚了。她浑身粘腻，这几天流过她身上的各种体液无处可去，只有留在她身上，顽强地像是一个标记，几缕头发粘在她的额头，被亲到红肿的双唇微微地翕动，似乎是已经没有力气再发出一个完整的音节。白色的被子松松地挂在她的背上，掩映着她的后背起伏有致的曲线，雪白的背脊像是北山的山脉一般的绵延，斑驳的吻痕却像是一个旅人征服这座孤傲的神山的印记一样骄傲而显眼。她无意识地叫着安娜的名字，直到那个名叫安娜的女孩又钻进她被子里压在她的身上，从她的背后把她紧紧地抱住。

她们身上都是不着寸缕，肌肤紧紧相贴，又因为残留的汗水粘腻在一起，连稍微分开一点都显得吃力。她有些不舒服地往外挪了挪，安娜却反而把她抱得更紧。年轻的alpha似乎有用不完的精力，一刻也不允许她的姐姐休息，看到她的姐姐沉沉欲睡，索性把她整个人翻了过来，抬起她的下巴，对着她水嫩多汁的嘴唇又深深地吻了下去。

“现在是什么时间……唔……安娜……”

“什么时间不重要，重要的是你要休息。”安娜伸手把她的耳边的几缕头发别好，手指顺着她的脸颊往下抚去，又轻轻抬起她的下巴，又凑过去亲亲地吻了吻她的额头。

“累了就睡会儿。我去弄吃的。”

“原来你也知道我要休息。”艾莎小声嘀咕了一下，不敢让安娜听清楚。可alpha偏偏耳聪目明，一字不落地听到了。她立刻涨红了脸，支支吾吾地说：“可，可是，可是这，这也不怪我。”

阿伦戴尔突发瘟疫，先行发病的几个人已经被隔离起来关在医院，现在全国上下紧闭门户，所有人都在家中自我隔离和服药预防，暂停了一切国事访问。艾莎此前太过于关心病情，坚持亲自送预防的药物到每一个居民家中，结果回来就累到病倒，阿伦戴尔没有被疫情击垮，却险些被失控的魔力给再次冰封。安娜遣返了王宫所有佣人回家同自己的家人在一起，自己留下来照顾生病的艾莎，同时将国事全权交托给凯伊处理，除非有紧急要务，不能够前来打扰，她要给艾莎一个终于可以好好休息的假期。

病期的omega大概是特别脆弱，又或者是因为吃的药中含有某种催情素，在安娜屏退所有人，端着药回到姐姐的房间的时候，她一打开门，就闻到了那一屋子满满溢出来的信息素味道。

还有躺在床上，已经把嘴唇咬出血也不愿意发出一声呻吟的姐姐。她像是刚从水里捞出来的精灵，湿漉漉的光滑，明晃晃的诱人，睡衣因为出汗太多而粘在她身上，反而勾勒出完美的曲线，她把一只手放在自己的双腿之间，另外一只手被她自己死死地咬住，雪白的皮肤上一个触目惊心的牙印，红彤彤地像是烙印。

此刻只有安娜一个alpha，如果她再不上，她的姐姐要么因为发情而死，要么就是自己把自己给咬死。

而她当然不会允许这样的情况发生。

结果就是到了现在，她们连到底过去了几天都不知道，天鹅绒的窗帘遮光效果太好，属于彼此的独处时光太过于难得，她们把自己封印在这天然的牢笼里，怡然自得，纵情声色。

“我刚刚看了一下，大概是快要天黑了。”安娜又随手拿了个枕头塞到艾莎的腰下，让她垫得高一点，艾莎正想说，那或许我们应该吃点东西，就看到alpha又急不可耐地把自己的那根粗壮的腺体塞进了自己的身体里。她的身体原本就敏感，这几天一直处在高度的运动中，更是比平时又敏感了不知道多少倍。她自己都有些诧异为什么安娜可以任何前戏都不做就进入她的身体，然后才想起来，距离她们俩上一次做完大概才过去不到半个小时。

只是她太累了，被操到一半就睡着了，才以为过去了很久。

所以身体还保持着刚刚的状态，才会刚一被进入就立刻浑身颤栗，让她整个人都紧紧绷住，像是张开的满弓。

她不自觉地抓住了安娜的后背，这些天安娜的后背上多了不知道多少道来自她的抓痕。可alpha硬是憋着，一声没吭。

“你刚刚才说了我要休息的。”艾莎有些委屈，眼睛原本就没干，现在又被委屈给冲了一下，顿时眼眶就湿了。

“是啊，做完这次，就休息。”安娜都不知道自己原来这么天才，还能够一边操自己的姐姐一边和姐姐聊天，同时和姐姐友好地协商什么时候可以停下来。这样看起来，倒是自己比姐姐更像处在发情期。

“你前几次也是这么说的。”安娜不说还好，一说艾莎更委屈了。她委屈地扭了扭自己，想往后面缩一下，把安娜给硬生生赶出去，谁知道alpha眼明手快，一把把她给捞住，同时自己附下身去，反而比刚刚进去得更加深入。

志得意满的alpha一边加快了动作一边在她的omega耳边小声说：姐姐，不要想跑哦。

否则会被欺负得更惨的。

她的指尖轻车熟路，像是一个熟门熟路的导游，知道艾莎身上所有的景点。哪里会敏感，哪里让她舒服，哪里能让她颤抖，她早已熟记在心，一点也没有忘记，一个地方都没有记错。手指在艾莎的门口不轻不重地画着圈按揉，同时还把自己的那根粗壮的肉棒不停地往里面送。艾莎下意识地想要咬住自己的手，却被安娜一把抓住，反手压在一边。艾莎终于忍不住，嘤嘤地叫起来，而安娜居高临下地看着自己早已被水给浸透的姐姐，整个人从耳朵尖到胸口都是触目惊心的红，仿佛被蒸熟了一样。

“我，我真的很累，我，我……”阿伦戴尔女王终究败下阵来，晃着蓄满眼泪的大眼睛看着自己的妹妹。阿伦戴尔公主殿下从善如流，终于决定放过自己可怜的姐姐，她趁着结节之前利索地把腺体拔出来，在艾莎的那声呻吟从喉咙里一跃而出之前又深深地吻了吻艾莎的双唇。

“这到底多少次了……”阿伦戴尔女王气极了，把自己的头捂在枕头里，嘀嘀咕咕地自言自语。

她能够记起来的次数已经很多，可是她被操得失去了意识因此一片空白的次数大概还要更多些。她记得她挣扎着去了一次厨房，刚把火点燃安娜就急不可耐地抓住了她，在她的尖叫声中来了一发。厨房因此一片狼藉，也不知道之后到底谁来收拾。她精疲力尽地被安娜抱回房间，说了句想喝水，安娜用嘴喂她喝水，这就又来了一次。她好多次迷迷糊糊睡着，又迷迷糊糊醒来，总能够看到自己亲爱的妹妹抱着自己在辛勤地动作，神情专注而投入0000，像是一个耕地的老农。

“我有多喜欢你，就有多少次。”安娜起身随手抓了件睡袍批在身上，里面却是一件衣服也没穿。她终于想起来拉开窗帘，幸好冬天入夜较早，此刻已经是一片深深地漆黑。这样看来，她又操了她姐姐大概半个多小时。

她去准备了热水和毛巾端过来，还如有神助地从厨房弄了点三明治和艾莎最喜欢的巧克力。她想艾莎这些天几乎没有吃饭，现在肯定是饿了。可是她端好了东西过去，拿毛巾沾了热水给艾莎擦身体，艾莎却抱着枕头把自己埋在枕头里，一眼也不愿意多看安娜。

“怎么了？”

“讨厌。”

“讨厌我吗？”

“讨厌我自己。”

安娜把遮住她的枕头拿开，这才看到自己的姐姐又哭了。她的脸上满满都是自责和愧疚，眼睛垂下来始终不愿意看安娜一眼，像是在厌恶自己和亲生的妹妹作出这样有违人伦的事情。

安娜凑过去，拿自己的嘴唇往她脸上蹭，软软的，像是冬天的阳光那样。一边亲吻一边轻轻地用手抚摸她的后背，像是在安慰她一样。

“不要讨厌你，因为我喜欢你。”

“我不允许任何人讨厌你，因为我喜欢你。”

“可是我……”

“没有可是，姐姐，”她抬起头来，眼睛亮亮地看着她的姐姐，“世界上的事情千回百转，一切都说不一定，唯独我爱你这一件事，没有可是。”

“不是你引诱了你的妹妹，而是你的妹妹一直就渴望拥有你。如果有罪孽，那都是我的，和你无关。”

“胡说八道，我是姐姐，当然应该是我…”

她没再继续说下去，因为安娜又凑过去吻了她的嘴唇。她们额头相抵，手指似有若无地碰在一起，一起看着手上阿伦戴尔皇室的戒指。

“we did this together，and we will continue to do this together。”


	4. 【elsanna】我是你的（扶她）不喜别来

【elsanna】

我是你的

扶她

不喜别来

1.

夕阳红得像是被血洗过，空旷的天幕之下，荒芜的原野像是谁被放逐后的牢笼。荒草丛生，战火纷乱，群鸦盘旋，如那些口口相传的预言中的末世。

在这片荒原的中央，矗立着一个早已失去了生命的人。风肆虐地吹起她枯败的长发，她整个人比白纸还要脆弱。

她的白发被血染红，发梢都染上地狱的颜色，原本一尘不染的双眸倒映着满地的血污，失了原本的光泽。

她原本该在万众瞩目之中，受尽所有人的朝拜的。

可是她现在却被一柄长剑当胸刺穿，牢牢地钉在地上，宛如永世受罚的普罗米修斯，厌倦了盗火的宿命而终究被判入地狱，永远不得重见天日。

她就这样失去了生命，眼睛失神地看着远方，伸出她的右手，徒劳无功地想要抓住什么，嘴巴微微张开，来不及发出的音节却早已经被风吹散了，那仿佛是在叫她一生的所求，在生命的结束之际才敢于承认的爱恋。

“anna。”

“anna。”

……

“elsa！”

anna再一次从噩梦中醒来，过于真实的梦境差点将她整个人击碎，她冒出的冷汗将整个床单都浸湿，让她几乎冷得仿佛刚赤身裸体从北极游泳回来。她的牙齿不住地打颤，梦境里被长剑刺穿胸口而失去了生命的elsa是如此真实，她就算醒来也依旧记得在梦中自己无能为力的酸楚。

她什么也做不了。

她没有办法救她。

她又被她丢下了。

她心烦意乱地起身，给自己胡乱倒了一杯水，打开窗户吹吹风让自己冷静一点。一轮圆月正高高挂在海上，皎洁纯白，像是elsa的发色一样闪亮。她每每看到月亮就会想到elsa，想到她是怎样的晶莹透明，温柔无声，这就会在无形中给她一点安慰，让她觉得稍微好过一点。

可是这样聊胜于无的慰藉再也无法给她实质性的安慰了。她必须想点什么办法让elsa再也不敢离开她去做那些危险的事情。

前些日子elsa又一个人跑去南部海收服了什么劳什子海怪，受了一身伤回来还不打算让她知道。得亏是anna突发奇想跑去阿塔霍兰看她，才看到自己的姐姐肩膀上和腰上竟然缠着纱布，看到安娜跑过去的第一反应竟然还是责怪olaf说漏嘴。

从那天开始，anna就一直在做噩梦，梦里的elsa死状千奇百怪，没有一次相同。

要说有什么相同，就是自己永远站在一边看着她，什么都做不了。

必须停止这样的无能为力。必须做点什么。

阿伦戴尔女王看着海上的圆月，终于下定了决心。

无论付出任何代价。

2.

阿伦戴尔的深山里有一座上古神庙，传说中，那里供奉着一尊邪神。它可以实现你的一切愿望，却需要你用等价的东西作为交换。因为人们总能够在那里许下许多惊世骇俗也害人害己的心愿，所以那里早已被恐惧魔法的路那的国王下令拆毁，只剩下一片废墟，anna也不过是在小时候听父亲讲故事的时候听过。

她以为那里不过只是个早就该被人遗忘的城市传说。

可是现在，那里却成了她的唯一的机会。

女王一早起来安排好了所有的工作，便换上了自己的便服，骑上她的马进入了山中。古老的神庙已经破败不堪，四处密布的蛛网和已经被砸的看不出面貌的神像是它仅存的痕迹，破败的屋梁和断壁残垣是它曾经显赫的记忆，而现在沧海桑田，纵然有神，只怕也已经因为断了供奉而失去了神力。

anna在这里静静坐了片刻，忽然觉得自己很傻。怎么会这么无聊，跑到已经被拆毁的神庙来祈求实现自己的心愿。

在走之前，她想终究还是一座神庙，总该做点什么。于是，她恭恭敬敬地将神像的头颅放回神座之上，并且双手合十，虔诚地许了一个心愿。

但愿elsa 能够永远平安，再也不会独自去冒险。

但愿她再也不会抛下我，无论祸福，让我和她一起分担。

她没有注意到，在神像头上有一根小小的刺，anna在摆放神像的时候，它刺破了她的手指，来自女王的高贵血液顺着那根刺流入了神像之中，神像的双眼在无声的狂野倏地亮了起来，猩红色的光宛如暗夜的魔鬼，阴森森的笑声像是自千年前就开始潜伏的饿狼，等待着一拥而上，享受这地狱一般的人间。

当夜，anna突然病重的消息便传到了阿塔霍兰。

3.

精灵女王没有浪费多少时间，便如当夜的月色一般迅速地赶回了阿伦戴尔。她鲜有失态地冲开了房间的大门，看见自己一向健康的妹妹躺在床上，整张脸红透，似是呼吸不上来一般大口地喘气。额头上徒劳无功地放着一个冰袋，却几乎没什么用，连房间都仿佛因为她的高热而升了好几个温度，热得不同寻常。

“anna到底怎么了？为什么会突然这样？”

elsa面色凝重地伸手摸了摸anna的额头，她此刻比Bruni还要滚烫一些，连自己预先结了冰霜的手都感觉到她身上的灼热。这显然不是一般意义的生病，更像是某种黑暗魔法。

“今早女王安排好工作后就出门了，但是，她拒绝了一切随从，没有人知道她去了哪里，她回来后就成了这样。”gerda有些慌乱，女王病重，而贴身侍从们却全然不知道原因，这无论怎么看都是她们照顾不利。如果怪罪下来，只怕无人能够脱责。

“马上派人出去寻找今天所有见过anna的人，务必弄清楚她今天到了去了哪里，查到之后再来回报我。”elsa背对着众人，语气听来依旧冷静，“现在所有人都出去，我来照顾她。”

elsa的冷静给所有人吃了一剂定心丸，在确认女王确实不需要他人的帮助后，他们毕恭毕敬地退出了房间，只剩下了elsa和anna。

在大门关上的声音消失许久之后，elsa绷的笔直的背终于再也承受不住，她软软地趴下来，把自己的头放在了病弱的妹妹身上。

从来都是anna在她身后追着她，明明anna才是妹妹，却一直都是那个担心的更多的人。她叮嘱她注意安全，警告她不许去冒险，告诉她务必要小心小心再小心。而elsa早习惯了冲锋陷阵，满身伤痕，理所当然地认为自己有魔法，所以就算受伤也无所谓。可是现在，anna在她不知道的时候去做了某件未知的事情，她对此全然不知，等她知道的时候，她的anna就伤成了这个样子，而她对此束手无策，毫无解决的办法。

她才终于明白了anna一直以来的心情，她才终于明白原来自己是多么的自私。

“如果这是你给我的惩罚的话，我知道错了，anna，”她哽咽着抓过妹妹的手，把她滚烫的手放在自己的脸上，泪水顺着她的脸颊簌簌往下滑落，落在anna的手上，凝成雪白的冰晶。

“我再也不会丢下你独自去冒险，只求你健健康康地回到我身边陪我玩家庭游戏，anna。”

anna微微张开了眼睛，虚弱地看了她一眼，从她嘴里发出意义不明的含糊音节，依稀是一个“热”字。

冰雪女王毫不犹豫地脱下自己的衣服，掀开被子钻进去，将自己冰凉的身体紧紧贴在妹妹灼热的身体上，祈求能够给妹妹减轻一些负担，让她能够好过一点。

可是就在她将自己的身体紧紧地贴到妹妹的身体上的那一刻，她就立刻感觉到了妹妹身体的异常。

她不敢相信地又掀开被子确认了一下，在妹妹的两腿之间，赫然矗立着一根她从没见过的肉棒。它灼热地肿大着，饥渴难耐地处理，散发着一股滚烫的气息，仿佛只是靠近它一下，都会被它压抑难忍的火热给烫伤。

4.

elsa看着那根肉棒陷入了沉默，她不知道为什么妹妹会一夜之间多出来这样的东西，阿伦戴尔前女王博览群书，自然对此曾有涉猎。可是，她无法解释这个本来应该属于男人的器官为什么会出现在自己的妹妹的身体上。

还是以这样，傲然挺立的姿态。

仿佛是生怕没有人不知道它是一团肿胀火热的欲望，迫切需要得到发泄一样。

她迟疑着伸出自己的手摸了摸它，她冰凉的手一碰到它，自己在昏迷中的妹妹便发出了一声隐忍至极的低吼。elsa慌忙把手缩回来，而自己的妹妹的微微睁开的眼睛中仿佛笼罩着一层薄薄的雾，迷离得像是迷路了的小狼狗，迫切需要她的抚摸和触碰。她看着自己，嘴唇微微翕动，anna不知何时伸出一只手抓住她的手，她拉着她顺着她好看的大腿曲线一路往下，让她的指尖拂过那一团红肿的炽热。每一次她的指尖拂过她，她的妹妹便会咬紧牙关，发出一声声的呻吟。大滴大滴的汗珠从她浑身的毛孔冒出来，让她的妹妹瞬间变成了一只刚洗过的水嫩多汁的水蜜桃。

“这样，你会舒服一点吗，anna？”她凑到她耳边，迟疑着轻声问她。她的妹妹没有作声，只是把自己的手插进了她的头发中，把她按到自己的唇边，胡乱不成章法地一通亲吻。elsa被吻的喘不过气来，想拉住自己的妹妹，却被自己的妹妹给反身压住。

她的妹妹醒了过来，正直直的看着她。

她们不着寸缕，肌肤紧紧相贴，妹妹两腿之间的那团肉紧紧地顶着elsa的秘穴，花核因为它异样的肿大而被挤得有些敏感，传来一阵阵电流般的酥痒。anna仿佛是本能般紧紧贴着她往前顶了一下，粗大的肉棒便游着她的花穴门口摩擦了一圈，让elsa整个人都跟着颤抖。她下意识地想要伸手去抵挡，可是抬手的时候又不小心地碰到了那团火热得不行的肉，anna忍不住俯下身，在elsa肩头狠狠咬了一口，似乎唯有如此才能够熄灭她心中那团越来越旺盛的火焰。

“anna……”她看着自己的妹妹潮红的脸，她的妹妹伏在她的耳边，哑着声音一遍遍地叫她的名字，而这声音正因为忍耐而变得更加的痛苦，像是一个在服刑的人在绝望中一直默念着那个可以拯救自己的天使，等待着解脱那一天的到来。

她伸手摸了摸妹妹滚烫的脸颊，下定决心，不管如何，都要让她的妹妹从这样的酷刑中得到解脱，无论付出任何代价。

“怎么样你才会舒服一点，anna？”她捧着妹妹的脸问她。

“是这样吗？”她勾住妹妹的脖子，凑上去亲吻她的胸口。她的妹妹年轻的皮肤光滑而粘腻，汗水来不及蒸腾，都软软地化作遍布她妹妹全身的痕迹，她的吻一落上去便尝到了那股淡淡的汗水的味道。她伸出舌尖，沿着妹妹的胸口画出一条细细的线，仿佛要把她身上所有因为灼热而发出的汗水都轻轻舔舐干净。她的手不自觉地滑过妹妹高耸的乳尖，粉红色的小点立刻僵硬起来，像是一个紧绷着等待上战场的士兵。她用自己的嘴巴轻轻含住那个倔强的小士兵，舌头在乳尖灵敏地画圈，同时另一只手握住了妹妹的另一个胸脯，用自己温柔的触碰抚慰妹妹的身上传来的悸动。anna身上的炽热瞬间都仿佛被吸引到了她的胸口。而她的舔舐越发激烈，仿佛一个初生的婴孩在吮吸着母亲的乳汁一般原始而充满生命力。她一把勾住妹妹的细腰，让它离开了已经被汗濡湿的床单。anna的上半身柔弱无力地垂下去，只剩下高耸的胸脯在她眼前晃荡，明晃晃的两团白肉在空气中微微颤动，宛如失去了羽翼的白色蝴蝶。她把头埋进她的胸脯温柔地亲吻，又沿着她的身子一路往下吻去。

anna在这时候终于恢复了些许意识，看着正在自己身上密密麻麻地落下吻痕的姐姐。她胡乱地按着自己姐姐白色的脑袋，想要把它再往下塞一点，让她靠近那团让自己烧灼的源泉，让她去安抚自己所有的欲望。她感觉到虚空之中某个声音在召唤她，让她无比地渴望一个柔软的身体，迫切地想要进入一具柔软之中。而这份柔软除了她的姐姐，没有任何人可以给她。

她又把自己的姐姐给压在身下，两腿之间的欲望已经急不可耐，再也受不得一点刺激。她看着自己的姐姐，确认这的确是她的姐姐，再急不可耐地把那团火热塞进了姐姐的身体。

她的肉棒攻城略地，沿着蜜穴一路往前，探到底部之后，她又不够似的再往前顶了一下，感到自己的姐姐也试图用湿得一塌糊涂的密道回应她，更加刺激了它征服的欲望。她搂着姐姐的腰让姐姐半跪起来，自己站到床下，从姐姐背后再次将整根插了进去。这一次，她姐姐湿漉漉的蜜穴仿佛已经做好了准备，并且和自己一样的急不可耐，她没有花多少力气，便再次探到了最底部，甚至比刚刚还要进入得更深入一些。她的小腹贴着姐姐的双臀，感受到她的紧实和弹性，小腹的皮肤和姐姐的臀部剧烈的摩擦，细致的肉体的触感让她的小腹产生一阵又一阵的暖流，让她更加迫切地想要离她更近一点。她一把抓起姐姐的腰肢，让姐姐站起来，她的姐姐的口中发出一声呻吟，却被她给一把捂住了。她紧紧贴着她的姐姐，两个人并立站着站在床边，而她的欲望正在她姐姐的身体里横行霸道，肆无忌惮，用不断的抽插宣示着自己的主权。

她一只手捂住姐姐的嘴巴，另一只手抚摸着姐姐的蜜穴。它细微的白色绒毛被她的手指分开，她在姐姐的外壁不断地摩擦，直到姐姐的花核也肿大得如同充血。她又把手指往里面塞了一点，指节在姐姐的湿润中来去自如，刺探着姐姐最深处的秘密。

“姐姐，姐姐…呼……elsa……”

她叫出她的名字的那一刻仿佛是一个捧着自己最心爱的玩具的小孩子一般充满渴求和憧憬，她的姐姐被她捂住嘴巴，说不出话，只能够紧紧握住她的另外一只手，仿佛是在告诉她，我在这里，你不必害怕。

而她姐姐的举动更加刺激了她挺立的欲望，她艰难地感觉到它仿佛又大了些，姐姐湿滑的内壁微微地往里收缩了一下，把它整根更加紧密地包裹着，它因为这样完整的进入而更加舒适，因此更加肆无忌惮地蠕动，源源不断的热流汇聚在它身上，只等着肆意的宣泄，把自己的一部分永远地留在elsa的身体中。

她说不出话来，她仿佛是被欲望附身的恶魔，此刻唯一能够做的只有不断的索取。于是她挺直了那根坚硬的肉棒，释放了关押在肉身中的那头野兽。她的抽动越发激烈，而姐姐也配合似的越来越湿润，溪流不断从姐姐的两腿之间溢出，流淌出这一屋子膨胀的爱欲。

她凭着本能握住了姐姐的胸口，用手掌心重重的揉捏。姐姐的身子化成一滩软泥，任她做出所有她想要的形状。她一边继续着抽插，一边在姐姐的脖颈之间种下她浓密的亲吻，每一寸皮肤都在诱惑着她前进，她必须用吻封印心里的不安，她必须用热烈彰显自己的占有，她必须以无法抹去的痕迹来囚禁她的姐姐，让她再也不敢离她而去。

想到这里，她恢复了些许理智。她把自己的姐姐横抱起来，把她放在床上。她捡起地上的衣服，胡乱扯成几根布条，再把姐姐的双手给缚住。

“anna……”白发的精灵因为她突然的抽离而不安地扭动着自己的身体，雪白的肉体宛如中世纪的人本主义的雕塑一样完美无暇。anna把姐姐的双腿分到最开，再次将那团欲望插进姐姐的身体里。她捏着她的脸，逼迫她看着自己的进入。她的姐姐因为羞涩而闭上眼睛，她凑过去亲吻她，让她无暇去感受这一刻的羞耻，她用舌尖分开姐姐微微咬住的牙齿，让舌头像自己的那团火热的肉棒一样进入到姐姐的最深处。

她要进到她的最深处，她要完全的占有她。她要让她再也无处可逃。

“说啊，elsa，你说啊。”她在剧烈的运动间隙大口的喘气，让她说出的每一个字都沾惹了情欲，难以填满她胸前中剧烈起伏的欲望的沟壑。

“anna……要我……说什么……”她的姐姐满脸是汗，整张脸都是因为欲望的泛滥而惹出的猩红色，反而让她的姐姐更加诱人，让她更加迫切的占有这个白发的妖精。

“说……说你永远也不会……”

“我永远也不会……”

“离开我……”

“离开你……”

”连起来……连起来再说一次……“

”我……啊……唔……我永远也不会……离开anna……“

随着她的口中说出她的名字，仿佛说出了一个隐秘的符咒，她浑身的热流随着小腹都注入了她的那根硬挺的肉棒中。它终于得到满足似的吐出一大口白色的粘液，把一部分的自己永远地留在了她的体内。

5.

”所以这一切，都是你在那个神庙求来的？“elsa不可置信地听宛如一个做了错事等待着家长训斥的anna说完了她的故事。

”因为elsa总是背着我去做很危险的事情，我想要让elsa听我的，再也不做危险的事情。我，我也不知道为什么会……“anna难为情地看着自己两腿之间的那根肉棒，昨晚上才做完那么激烈的事情，今天早上起来，它竟然又搭起了小帐篷，仿佛是在对自己的姐姐发出纵欲的邀请。该死的，她本来不是这么馋elsa的肉体的人！

”笨蛋！“elsa扶住额头，她设想了千万种可能，却根本没想到一切竟然都是为了自己。

“对不起嘛。”anna的头又埋得更深了点。

她的脸被elsa捧了起来，让她和精灵女王幽蓝的视线正正相对。它原本含着一些怒气，却在看到自己的那一刻烟消云散，只剩下了对自己满满的关切。

“无论如何，也不可以拿自己冒险。”

“嗯。”

“以后再也不许这个样子。”

“嗯。”

“就算不做这些，我也是你的。”

“嗯……嗯？”

anna不可置信地抬头，精灵女王的耳尖有些许的粉红，在早晨的阳光下特别的动人而可爱。

“我是你的。”她又重复了一遍，握起她的双手，将自己的额头抵在她的额头上。她的呼吸是这个早晨最温柔的春风，吹开了她所有的心结。


	5. 占有欲

【elsanna】

bgm——《crazy in love》

占有欲

1.

她从冗长的沉睡中被刺痛惊醒。

醒来的一切，却早已不是此前自己记忆中的模样。

她记得自己原本在阿塔霍兰的宫殿，冰雪的世界里，她是唯一的王。她终于获得了自由和无拘无束，她终于可以尽情做她自己，再没有人可以束缚她。

可是寂寞和失落，孤独和空虚就像是阿塔霍兰越来越厚的冰雪，随着时间的流逝而一点一点占据了她原本无一物的心。

她有时候也会思念那些热闹和繁琐，细微却真实的人间。

她也会站在黑色的悬崖边思念她的妹妹，思念她的笑容，她蜜桃一般多汁的嘴唇，她如火焰一般燃烧的眼神。

可是，她的妹妹要嫁人了。

收到她妹妹亲手写的的婚礼邀请函时，她正在悬崖边凝神眺望，风灵乖巧地将信送到她的手上，却没有得到惯常的奖励。她低头看着那封邀请函，沉默不语地矗立，直到自己也仿佛站成了一尊雕像，她才从漫长的失神中醒来。

她握着手中的婚礼邀请函，忽然察觉原来自己其实一直都是一个孤独的人。只是她从没意识到自己的孤独，因为她的身边一直都有她的妹妹的陪伴。

而现在，她的妹妹即将嫁给一个粗鲁的车夫，一个臭烘烘的野蛮人，一个她甚至不愿意多看一眼的男人。

一个和她的妹妹没有任何血缘关系，因此就算粗鄙如此，也依旧能够正大光明的在所有人的祝福中牵过她身穿婚纱的妹妹的手，在鲜花和阳光之中走向婚礼殿堂，接受神的祝福的人。

而她呢。

她不过是一个被放逐的君王，不过是一个始终都不敢面对真正的自己的懦夫。

她不过是一个不敢将自己的爱宣之于口的卑微的囚徒。

她明知道这一天终会到来，却在心底渴望着也许有一天她的妹妹会幡然醒悟，自己决定放弃这段感情。她怀着她隐秘的卑微的盼望，从来不敢让任何人知晓的秘密的渴求，终究在看到邀请函的这一刻化成一场空，如同此刻汹涌而来拍打在礁石上的浪花。

她无声地笑了笑，手中的邀请函不自觉掉了下去。

她弯腰去捡，天旋地转的晕眩却在此刻精巧地捕捉到了她。在失去意识前，她唯一能够记得的，就是将那封邀请函抓在了自己的手心里。

那，是安娜的亲笔信，绝不能丢弃。

2.

这里是哪里？

视线花费了好长一段时间才适应了眼前的黑暗，依稀中似乎是一个地下的囚牢，阴暗而潮湿，远处还有隐约滴水的声音。她试着想动一动，才发现自己四肢都被铁链紧紧的捆起来，把她整个人给拉扯成了一个“大”字型。她想要使用自己的魔法，可是自己早已经习惯，与自己的骨血同在的魔法却仿佛隐匿于黑暗，任凭自己再怎么努力，也再也没有办法从手中凝出自己熟悉的冰晶。

那才是陪伴了她一生的朋友，而如今，它和她的妹妹一样离她而去。

她自嘲地笑了笑。

“我早就知道我会失去一切的，没有想到竟然这么快。”

“你还有我，怎么会失去一切呢。”

黑暗的尽头，她听见一个声音。

而那个声音她是那么熟悉，绝不会听错。

可是，她怎么会在这里？

她诧异地看着声音的来处，随着越来越近的火光，坚硬的皮鞋底走在坑洼不平的石板路上，一下一下的声音都仿佛落在她的心上。

直到她走到她的身边，在她手心跳动的烛火勾勒出她的脸庞，那张她日夜思念的脸，那双淡淡的绿色的眼珠漠然地看着她，那张嘴唇靠近她的皮肤，吐出温热的呼吸，她才终于确定，她眼前的人是谁。

“anna，”她满是心悸地看着她的妹妹，“你怎么会在这里？这是个很危险的地方。”

“因为你在想我，所以我来了。“她的妹妹放下手中的蜡烛，随着微风舞动的火光宛如毒蛇口中吐出的蛇信，在黑暗的边缘轻盈跳跃。

“可是，你不是要准备婚礼了么……”

她没有把话说完，因为她的妹妹将自己的手指轻轻覆在她的嘴唇上，微微地按压，顺着她的嘴唇纹理划过去，仿佛要封印她即将说出口的一切。她的眼睛随着跳跃的火光而闪烁着她从未见过的深沉。

在她们的视线对上的那一刻，宇宙倾覆，天地失色，洪荒初蒙，星河倒流。

“这个世界上最想要我的人，不是你么，elsa。”

她的妹妹垂下她晦暗不明的眼神，直直的看向她，看穿她所有的伪装，看穿她所有的隐忍，看穿她所有被道德和理智束缚住的炽热的欲望。

“这中间肯定有什么误会，你知道的，我一向都祝福你和kristoff。”她生硬地扭过自己的头，不去和她妹妹看着她的灼人的视线相对。可是她的妹妹捏住了她的下巴，逼迫她抬头看着自己。她的妹妹的眼神从未如此的摄人心魄，只看一眼，都仿佛会跌入她眼底的无尽黑洞里。

“看着我，elsa，回答我的问题，说你想不想要我。”

“anna，你……”

她没有说完。

因为她的妹妹用自己的嘴唇封印了她的嘴唇。

3.

她曾经在四下无人时想象过她妹妹的双唇。它应当是柔软的，应当如一片羽毛掠过唇边，应当如春天初生的青草一般柔韧而有生命力。可是当这个吻真的来临，却仿佛是宣泄而出的洪水，带着蓄积已久的欲望，攻城略地，鲁莽而无礼。如果这是一场奇袭的战争，那么，她的妹妹的舌头就是为她攻城略地的骑兵，长驱直入，肆无忌惮，非要进入她湿润的深处一探究竟，用娴熟的勾黏扯出她身体尽头的秘密，再她密不透风的亲吻的间隙，扯出一丝丝的津液，仿佛她们的灵魂都因此而紧紧相连，再也无法分割。

安娜的双唇牢牢地吸附在她的嘴唇上，宣誓主权一般寸土不让，它灵活地在这片柔软上轻盈跳跃。她柔软的舌头被她的妹妹的牙齿轻巧地含住，再被她的妹妹用力地吮吸，让她甚至感觉到轻微的失重。倾盆而出的情欲随着她妹妹的进攻由她的口腔沿着她的身体一路往下，经过她冰凉的身体，野火燎原一般点燃了她的每一寸皮肤，每一个感官，每一个细胞，每一个因为长久的寂寞而渴望着进入的隐秘洞穴。

她被吻的有些窒息，呼吸也跟着变得粗重起来，她试着挣扎，可是她的双手早就被牢牢地束住，根本动弹不得。

她的肉体囚困于小小的铁链之中，灵魂却仿佛漂浮在半空中， 冷眼看着在她的妹妹的身下步入未知的蛮荒而原始的欲望之中的自己。

经由她的妹妹的抚摸和亲吻而释放出的快感让她颤抖而诧异，她从未见过这样的自己。

她从未沉溺于欲望之中，也从未渴望过欲望的降临。

如果说她有过什么欲望，那么，她的欲望就是她的妹妹。

于是她只能够感受着她妹妹越来越密的亲吻，那像是一支在黑暗中的火炬，点燃了她整个身体，照亮了她另一半从未被触及过的灵魂。

4.

“现在告诉我，elsa，你想要我吗。”她的妹妹的手指尖轻轻划过她的脸颊，顺着她的脖子一路往下，伸进了她的衣领里，再用漫不经心的撕扯将她的肩膀和胸脯给剥了出来。她被情欲洗过一遍的身体散发着隐秘的湿气，她雪白柔软的身体因为初经爱抚的触动而下意识的扭动，让她的乳尖和薄薄的衣料发出细微的摩擦，一阵阵朝着她的大脑传送着微妙的快感。此刻一经暴露在空气中，它立刻直直地挺立起来，仿佛一个作战归来等待嘉奖的士兵。

她的妹妹轻笑着用指尖奖励了一下它，它顿时像是在滔天的海浪中饱受击打的帆船，整个地战栗起来。强烈的冲击让她不自觉的扭动更加剧烈，宛如盘踞在黑暗之中等待着进攻的长蛇。她的两腿之间生出一股强烈的渴望，汇做隐秘的暗流，冲刷着她的大腿。陡然生出的温热让她的大腿又黏又湿，她不安地将双腿夹紧，却让这股刺激更加剧烈，让她的头皮一阵阵地发麻。

她的喉咙发干，说不出话来，只能够近似哀求似的看着她的妹妹。

她只能够呜咽，却发不出任何的声音。

“是这里不舒服吗，”她的妹妹仿佛一个在巡视自己领地的领主，认真地审视着她身下这片光洁的领土。她伸出手，将她的衣服一点点地往下拉扯，她的身体从未有过的诚实，用不安的扭动和轻微的震颤回应着她妹妹的审视，随着她的手指的逡巡，她感觉到一股从未有过的热流在随着它渐渐汇聚起来，最终稳稳当当地停在小腹，一股脑地冲向了她下半身某个敏感的凸起。

而就在这时，她妹妹的手指稳稳地按住了那块凸起，从她的手指腹往下压去，那块凸起的敏感如干涸已久的花蕊，从这片肉嫩中盛开出大朵大朵炽烈的渴求，电流一般游走了她的全身。她下意识地咬住自己的嘴唇，她的妹妹却看穿了她的渴望，于是她一只手继续按压着她隐秘的凸起，另外一只手抚摸着她的嘴唇，再把自己的嘴唇附上去，撬开她唇齿间柔若无骨的防备。

她的妹妹的手指在拨弄着她的花蕊，她生出一丝完全不像自己的渴望，她想抓着她的妹妹的手，让她彻底地进去，去填满她此刻正在肆意膨胀到快要淹没她的空虚。可是她的双手被铁链牢牢的拴着，她无法挪动哪怕一分一毫。她满是渴望的身躯和她脆弱的意志将她淹没，她被这样的委屈给冲得七零八乱。她的眼睛里满满都是渴求的泪水，却还保持着唯一一丝理智，让她不至于开口去渴望她的妹妹给她一个完整的刑罚，让她能够立刻结束这仿佛不死不休的欲念。

”说啊，elsa，说你想要我 。“

她在泪眼朦胧中看着她的妹妹，她看不清她的表情，只能够看到她弯起的嘴角，宛如在欣赏困兽之斗的猎人。她的妹妹一边看着她，一边用手捏住了她身下的唇瓣，将它们分开，穴嘴一经手指的触碰，立刻扯着湿黏的丝线无助地张合，像是替她发出了无声的渴求。她用指肚抚摸着它，仿佛在安慰它让它不要着急，只要它的主人愿意开口，她一定会让她得偿所愿。

她只是无助地闭上眼睛，那是她的理智最后的困倔强和争斗。

”你还是这么不听话。“她妹妹似乎生了气一般站起身来。

”anna……！“她终于叫出她的名字，蓄积的泪水随着她的惊诧和恐惧终于绽放在她的脸上。

一只手忽然扼住了她的喉咙，大拇指死死的抵住她的下颌，与此同时，她感觉到一根手指经由她早已张开的穴口进入了她的身体。

5.

那根手指仿佛对她的身体早已熟稔，在她湿润的穴道直直地往里探到了最底处。手指在她的穴道里微微弯曲起来，有节奏地敲打着她的内壁，紧紧地贴着她的嫩肉不断地摩擦，嫩肉背这样的触摸刺激地彻底失去了理智，每一寸被它触摸的皮肤都在烧灼着她的灵魂。那里藏着的隐秘的颗粒宛如打开她身体中困住的困兽的开关，让那头野兽彻底苏醒。它在她体内咆哮嘶吼，让她整个人被欲望沉浸。她感到自己的身体不受自己的控制，毫无顾虑地迎合着手指的进出，不断分泌的湿润的液体让它的进出更加容易，穴道像是有了自己的意识，浑身的感觉都仿佛凝结在那一块小小的通道上，它扭动着绞合着，努力地将手指包裹起来，好让自己的每一个细胞都能够感受到它此刻正好好地在自己的身体里，并且渴望它进去地再深入一点，所有的感官都失灵，唯有那里的颤动才是她在空虚中唯一渴求的真实。她微微张开了嘴，控制不住的呻吟在脱口而出的那一刻又被抵住自己咽喉的大拇指给生生地扼住，本就呼吸困难的身体因为缺氧而宛如在泥地里挣扎的鱼。她拼命地张合着自己的嘴巴，却发不出一点点声音，只有一声声的喑哑，窒息的感觉和身下奔腾的暖流与震颤一起冲向她的大脑，她无法思考，无法顾虑，无法再将自己藏在理智的遮羞布中。

她无法呼吸了，她仿佛置身于一片空白中。她只能够顺从于身体的控制，她只能够沦落为欲望的囚徒。

”anna……“她用尽全部力气叫出她妹妹的名字。

扼住她咽喉的手捏住了她的脸，她微微睁开的眼睛里看到她的妹妹荧绿色的光的眼睛，像是在暗处等待着进攻的灰狼。

”现在告诉我，你要我吗，elsa。“

她仍旧不发一言。

她的妹妹原本卡在她的双腿间的手终于再次向她的身体发出进攻，她没有准备好这样猛烈的进攻，终于无法隐忍，叫出声来。

6.

她从未想过自己可以发出这样淫靡的声音。

她的嗓音微微的沙哑，长久的忍耐让她总是不习惯于发出这样羞耻的呻吟。伴随着她妹妹进入她的身体的动作越来越激烈，这样的呻吟渐渐变成家常便饭，塞壬在歌唱，欲望在迷失，平静的海面刮起一阵阵的海浪，喧嚣过后，唯有如浪花一般的白色泡沫落在她的双腿间，成了她失去了理智和操守的罪证。她紧紧地抓着她妹妹洁白的后背，她们的肉体在阴暗潮湿的山洞里紧紧贴合纠缠在一起，像是野兽一样猛烈的交媾。她的呼吸越发炽热，如同她的妹妹落在她的脖颈之间的呼吸一样的灼人。她的妹妹一只手搂着她，另外一只手在她的身体里肆意地进出，每一次的进出都让她发出了淫靡的呻吟。她的妹妹笑着用牙齿含住她的乳尖，仿佛在吃着世界上最好吃的盛宴一样用用舌尖舔舐了一遍又一遍，再将整张嘴含上去用力地吮吸，让它饱含着她的津液的湿润，如同被洗过一样的诱人。耳后她妹妹捂住她的嘴巴，让她发不出任何声音，她下意识地用自己的舌头舔舐她妹妹的手心，尝到了来自身体深处的味道。是微微的甜。

她妹妹似乎是受到了嘉奖一样加快了手指的动作，她随着她的动作而越发地兴奋，希望她的妹妹可以更加强烈地占有她，却又不敢做出任何的命令，生怕打破了这一刻的快乐。她死死地勾住她妹妹的脖子，不断地扭动自己的腰肢来迎合她妹妹的动作，用自己的身体代替自己发出渴望的信号。而她的妹妹对此心知肚明。

于是她加了第二根手指。她的穴道被填地更满，胀满的感觉将她整个人都给撑了起来，她发出一声细细的尖叫。她的妹妹伸出一只手捂住她的嘴巴，又再次用力地扼住了她的咽喉。她的尖叫来不及成型便被扼杀在咽喉之中，于是化作向下的秘流不断冲向她的腹部。那里承载了她所有塌陷在身体里的火热，那头困兽积累了越来越多的欲望，它将她撕碎又再拼好。一次又一次，她被她的欲望和她妹妹的手指撕碎后再拼好，又迎来下一次欲望的冲顶。她像是在洪流之中失去了桨的船，她无所依靠，只有紧紧地用大腿勾住她妹妹的腰肢，才是她唯一的寄托和依靠。

”an……anna……“她沉迷一般叫着她的名字，那名字本身就像是一个符咒，在她因为缺氧而几乎晕过去的头脑中升腾出一片奇异的清宁。

而她的妹妹毫不犹豫，用刚刚品尝过她的津液的嘴唇迎合了她的呼唤，回应给她一个湿润的吻。

她逐渐失去了意识。

7.

再次醒来已经是天亮。

这里什么都没有留下，没有anna，没有人，只有她遍布吻痕的身体，还有身上湿黏的痕迹。

”anna。“她的声音仍是哑的，她试着叫她妹妹的名字，那是她唯一的渴求和救赎。

”elsa？“像是回应着她一般，那个记忆中像是小鹿一般的姑娘再次出现在了她的面前。

”你，你怎么会这样，elsa？“红发的姑娘眼中满是疼惜和忧伤，她从地上抱起了她，大大的绿眼睛流出不知所措的泪水。

”我要你，我从头到尾想要的，都只不过，是一个你。“她虚弱地说出这句话，看着她面前无助地哭着的妹妹。

你不是一直问我我要不要你吗。

我要你。

我当然要你。

她说完再次晕了过去。

8.

她在黑暗之中，见到了那双荧绿色的，像是狩猎的灰狼一样的眼睛。它在暗处看着她，像是在凝视自己的猎物。

“你是谁。”

可它沉默不语。

“你是谁。”

她感到无端的烦闷，体内的魔力从未如此的充盈。她挥手舞出一大片冰刺，直直的向它扎过去。可是那头灰狼却瞬间化作泡影。

当它再次出现，却变成了anna的样子。背着双手，在黑暗和光明的交界处冷冷地看着她。她再次发出攻击，而她却像是刚刚那头灰狼一般消失。

它化作无数个形状，有时候是小时候的她自己，有时候是小时候的anna，有时候是阿伦戴尔的宫殿，有时候是她记忆深处的某个人。

“你是谁？你是谁？”她不断地放出攻击的冰箭，可它们都一头扎进了无尽的虚空之中，再也没有回应。

“我是你始终不肯承认的欲望啊，elsa。”

“我是你的妹妹。”

“我是你的渴求。”

“我是你所有的阴暗面，是你的占有欲，是你视而不见的爱。”

“你看，天亮了。你的欲望也该醒来了，不是吗。”

在她周围的黑暗渐次散开，她被一道强烈的光芒包围，宛如置身云端。

而层层的云雾，渐渐化作了她的面前，anna看着她的那双澄绿色的眼眸。

“太好了，你没事。”她的妹妹紧紧地抱着她，仿佛抱着自己失而复得的珍宝。

“我没有收到你的回信，吓坏了，我以为你当真了，你真的以为我要嫁给kristoff……那封邀请函只是为了气你，只是想逼你回阿伦戴尔，我，我，我只想和你在一起。”她的妹妹抱着她，激动的有些语无伦次。

她惊愕许久，终于还是缓慢而温柔地，抱住了她的妹妹。

“我知道。”

她们长久地相拥在清晨的晨光里，宛如这世界上所有久别重逢的恋人。

在抬头间，她看到了那头藏在暗处的灰狼。

荧绿色的目光，一刻也没有从她身上离开。


	6. 【ELSANNA】YOU ARE IN MY DNA

【ELSANNA】YOU ARE IN MY DNA

月色温柔，却不及此刻她在身上抚摸的手指。它像是有了灵魂，在逛街的后背沿着蜿蜒的曲线一路往下，灵活地跳跃在所有能够激发出身体的战栗的地方，让原本习惯了冷清的身体仿佛被点燃的火山。她这才察觉，原来她并不是没有诉求，只不过那些欲望被她强行藏在自己的身体里不去触碰。而如今，它们怀着被压抑太久的汹涌怒火，像是要把这些年的隐忍都一口气弥补回来一样在她的身体中肆意，她完全无法控制自己的欲望，只有茫然无措地感受着那股热流沿着她身体的脉络四下游走，最终汇集在她的小腹，如泄洪的洪水一般喷薄而出。

她感到一阵阵的羞耻。而更她羞耻的是，她的妹妹看到她湿得一塌糊涂的双腿，竟然笑了。

她笑得宠溺而温柔，停下了正在揉捏她的胸脯的手。而在她的妹妹停下的那一刻，她竟然有些舍不得，她还希望这样的触碰，可以继续下去。

她的妹妹一只手搂着她的腰，让她始终和自己保持着低头就能够吻到的距离，将她整个人放在她的怀里。然后她的妹妹将她的双腿分开，伸手放进那一滩黏腻之中，连她自己都羞红了脸，不忍心再看，可是她却像是在欣赏着什么得意的作品，用刚刚才抚摸了她的双手伸进她的大腿之间，手指探到她的穴口，用手指腹轻轻地按压着那颗敏感的花核。

从那里传来一阵剧烈的战栗，混合着她身体里不断滚动的热潮，一时全部冲向她的大脑，让她的头皮都忍不住一阵阵的发麻。她咬住自己的手背，不让自己叫出声来，那在她的喉咙间冲锋陷阵的声音让她感到害羞，只是有了想要发出它的欲望都让她不敢面对这样的自己。可是她的身体不听她残存的理智的使唤，它在她妹妹的拨弄下越发的敏感，整个人仿佛化成了一个黑洞，渴望着被填满。

她艰难地扭动了一下自己的身体，泪水朦胧地看着她的妹妹。她的妹妹像是从前那样半跪在她的两腿之间，将她的双腿弯曲起来。在她来不及阻止她的妹妹之前，她的妹妹便用灵巧的舌头去填满了她的空缺。她再也压抑不住，软软地发出一声呻吟。而这声呻吟仿佛是刺激她妹妹进攻的号角，她的舌头加快了进攻的步伐，用舌尖不断舔舐她的体内流出的涓涓细流，含住她的花蕊，把它抿在自己的双唇之间。湿热的柔软紧紧地贴在它上面，温润的触感和一阵阵的酥麻一时像是寒冬料峭的风，一时又像是酷暑时的旭日，轮番交替着将她的整个身体送上了半空中。她不自觉地将双腿分开，好让她的妹妹可以进去得深入一点。

“Anna……不可以……”唯有残存的理智还不肯罢手，不愿意缴械投降得如此之快。它逆流而上，孤零零地发出一声呐喊，似乎还在努力提醒着她正在做什么。

她即将跨越过那条线，再也回不去了。

“可是你的身体不是这样告诉我的。”似乎是为了惩罚她，她的妹妹抬起头，一把将她搂住，逼迫她看着自己的眼睛。

她的眼睛里只有自己，如同此刻的自己眼睛里也只有她。

“哪怕一秒钟都好，忘了你是我的姐姐，Elsa。”

她的声音越来越小，她垂下眼光看着她的姐姐鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇，轻柔而不容拒绝地吻了上去。她的吻技很生涩，不过是一个初经人事的女孩迫不及待地献上自己所拥有的一切，好换取心爱的人的永不离开。

这是她唯一的筹码和宝物，这是她唯一的拥有，而如今，她把他们全部赤裸裸地拿出来，摊开摆在月光下，任由她选择，任由她索取。

不管她要什么，她的Anna都会给她的。

她恋恋不舍地索求着这个吻，仿佛她也已经等待了它整整一生的时间。她不自觉地将自己的手伸进Anna的衣服里，摸索着到高耸的乳房去。那个小巧圆润的乳房早已经硬了起来，高耸的乳尖像是等待她的嘉奖的士兵，她的手一碰便化成一滩晶莹的水花，沿着雪白的胴体蜿蜒而下。

她从没这样注视过她的妹妹。她此前总是不敢看她太久，生怕自己的注视会将她见不得人的欲望暴露在阳光下，让所有人唾弃，让她的妹妹厌恶。而现在她终于敢这样专注地凝视她，像是看着自己久别重逢的爱人。她的脸，她的头发，她看着自己因为饱含爱和思念而蓄满泪水的双眼。原本和自己一样幽蓝的瞳孔因为月光而泛起点点的墨绿，因为盛满隐忍的深情而更加深邃，让人不由自主地想要沉溺在里面，一辈子做她的囚徒，永远不要从这个梦境里醒来。

她忍不住吻了吻她妹妹的眼睛，尝到她眼角咸咸的泪水。

“我们会下地狱的，Anna。”她一边吻着她一边说，像是在神父前忏悔的罪人。

“我不怕。”

“我们会被世人唾骂和指责，我们会成为Arendelle的罪人。”

“我不怕。”

“我们会……”

Anna捂住了她的嘴，用眼神示意她不要再继续说下去。她的妹妹一件件脱下自己的衣服，让自己在她的面前，仿佛新生儿一样坦荡而赤裸。她沐浴着洁白的月光，整个人白得近乎透明，因为常年坚持锻炼，她的身材凹凸有致，有健康的肌肉和好看的线条，仿佛是人文主义时期的雕像，将一个人的身体的力量与柔美刻画到了极致。

“我不管我们以后会如何，我只知道我爱一个人没有错，只不过我爱上的人恰好是我的姐姐。”

“刀山火海，我陪你去。地狱尽头，我陪你去。只要和你在一起。我只要和你在一起，Elsa。”

“你会后悔吗，你会害怕吗。”Anna的嘴角不自觉地有些抽搐，她低下头压抑着哭泣的声音，因为哽咽而无法再说出一个完整的字。

“以Arendelle的祖先和我们的父母起誓，我永远不会后悔。”

她姐姐的声音像是日出时的曙光。她看着她的姐姐，相会的目光如同河流的两岸。

她们的眼睛里都有着晶莹的眼泪。

Elsa牵过她的手，Anna被她拉近她的怀里，两具赤裸的身体紧紧帖在一起，就像她们原本就该是如此的密不可分一样，完整地弥补了对方所有的缺陷和遗憾。她的泪水因为幸福和罪恶而在她的脸上簌簌滑落，掉进她们难舍难分的唇舌之间，让她们这个等待太久也渴望太久的吻有着微微的苦涩和隐藏在所有的苦涩之后细微的甜。

Elsa的手本能地在Anna的身上抚摸，她的吻细细密密地落在她的嘴唇和她的胸脯上，再顺着她腹部隐约的线条一路往下。她的手停在Anna的双腿之间逡巡，被Anna一把抓住。她看着她的眼睛，捏起她的手指，有些羞涩又有些期待地抓着它放进了自己的身体里。她湿润的内壁似乎等待这样的进入太久，一进去就迫不及待地将整根手指紧紧地包裹住，它快速地绞合，迫切地吞咽，挺直了腰肢将自己整个人往前送，好让它进去得更加深入一点。Elsa试着动了动手指，手指和内壁接触的每一寸皮肤都像是在Anna的身体里进攻的号角，弥漫出一阵阵浓烈的水汽。Anna忍不住叫出声来，而这声呻吟轰鸣着Elsa的耳膜。她翻身将Anna压住，用更快的抽插回应着Anna的声音。

Anna直起身子，让Elsa跨坐在自己的大腿上。她紧紧地抱住她，好让她们之间的距离能够更近一点。伴随着Elsa的抽动，她捏起Elsa的唇瓣将它分开，用手指在外面感受了它汹涌的情欲。她用手指在穴口浅浅地揉搓，另外一只手在她的小腹轻轻地按了按，Elsa隐忍地叫了一声，忍不住把腰肢往前抬了起来。Anna在这时候进入她的身体，同时含住了在她眼前晃荡的白嫩的胸脯。她用牙齿轻巧地含住它，用舌尖轻轻地舔舐她，她的姐姐雪白的身体整个地红透了。

她们进入对方的身体，在对方的身体中留下属于自己的标记，长长久久的互相拥有，永远不会再有一丝嫌隙。

在睡着之前，她们看着彼此的眼睛，那双好看的眼睛曾经藏着星辰大海和全世界，而如今，那里面只剩下彼此的身影。

Elsa凑过去吻了她的头发。

“我爱你，Anna。”

“我也爱你，Elsa。”

“我知道。”

她的妹妹满足地笑着看着她，因为睡意而有些睁不开眼睛。她温柔地伸出一条胳膊，将她的妹妹紧紧搂在怀里，像是捧着最无价的珍宝一样小心翼翼。她轻轻拨弄着她的头发，像是小时候一样哄她睡觉，她的妹妹安心地靠在她的肩膀上，带着淡淡的微笑安然入睡。

而她不自觉地抬头看着远方，一轮旭日蓄势待发，喷薄而出。

天亮了。


	7. 肉体关系

肉体关系

Anna原本怎么也没想到，情人节的晚上，自己竟然还要跟自己的姐姐一起度过。不过仔细想想，除了她的姐姐，她本来也没有想过要跟别的人一起过节。

不过，虽然说是这样说，但是姐妹之间大张旗鼓地说要过情人节，总还是有点奇怪，虽然她们确实是情侣……呃，恐怕只有Anna这样认为吧，elsa一定不这么想，最多，最多是肉体关系？  
  
彼此对彼此的身体抱有欲望，又恰好的满足了对方，两人都默契的不会提起她们的血缘关系，她们很亲近，但是又有点疏离，隔在她们之间的，好像就是这个一戳就会破的，爱情。  
  
Anna左思右想，还是在回家前把自己买好的一大束玫瑰给换成了百合。Elsa最喜欢各种各样的花，摆在家里总能让她心情很好。

她抱着一大束百合花，一只手抱着他们，另外一只手拿出钥匙开门，再侧身把门撞开。刚一进门，她就从花朵的缝隙中看到了elsa。

她的头发绑了个马尾，穿着她最喜欢的高领白毛衣，系着她们家的有着小熊维尼印花的蓝色围裙，穿着一条米色的阔腿裤，踩在新买的毛茸茸的兔子拖鞋里，手里端着一盘热腾腾的菜，一边满意地看着自己的作品，一边从厨房走出来。

看到了Anna她立刻就笑了，得意洋洋地扬了扬手里的盘子，让Anna赶紧洗手吃饭。

Anna哦了一声。把花放在花瓶里插好，走进卫生间洗手。她一边洗一边看着她在厨房忙活的姐姐，平时里看起来烟火不沾的人，在油烟滚滚的厨房里左右忙活，像是从古画里走出来的神女，手忙脚乱地品尝着人间疾苦，却因为这样的笨拙和认真而显得更加真实，比她们平日的相处更加让她感到亲近。

简直就像是新婚的小娇妻一样。

她看着elsa，下意识地咽了咽自己的喉咙。然后洗手洗得更加认真，差点当场洗掉了一层皮。

为什么要这么认真地洗手？

她不知道。

Elsa做的菜品相虽好，味道只能说差强人意，如果非要比喻的话，大概就像是把所有她能够放的味道都放到一起，每种味道互不相让，都争先恐后地要做盘子里最c位的那一个，然后你就尝不出来这到底是什么味道了。Anna吃了一口就想放下叉子，可是她舍不得辜负elsa满怀期待地看着她的小鹿斑比一样的眼神。

怎么才能够让这个菜好吃一点呢。Anna咬着叉子想。

她灵机一动，打开酒柜，拿出了她们家珍藏的那瓶压箱底红酒。这还是爸爸妈妈在世的时候买的，一直封存在那里，从来没人动过。

“Anna，为什么喝酒？”

“过节嘛。”Anna自顾自地给自己倒了一杯，又帮elsa满上，一口气喝了个底朝天之后再吃elsa做的东西，果然，舌头被酒精麻痹之后也就吃不出来这到底是满汉全席还是隔夜外卖了。

Anna忍不住为自己的机智点了个赞。

“是我做的东西不好吃吗？”elsa闷闷地埋下了头。

“当然不是，你看我吃的多开心，我告诉你，这些都是我的，全部都是我的，你一口也不要想跟我抢！”Anna慌不迭把所有的盘子都堆到自己的面前，用虎狼之姿将盘子里的东西不分三七二十一全部都给风卷残云地吞了进去。

而结果就是，elsa一口也没吃到菜，还空腹喝了两杯红酒。

elsa有些愣怔地看着眼前的傻子，也不知道是该教训她还是该笑话她。  
  
“Anna，你吃饱了，我可只喝了酒呢，怎么办，我的烛光晚餐。”她撑着头，最终还是决定扔一个难题给她的妹妹。  
  
只喝了酒……已经很久没有一起喝过酒了，因为那次之后，elsa几乎不会再碰酒。  
  
Anna恍神了片刻。

那一次是Anna高中毕业终于考上了她心仪的大学的时候，那也是她的父母一直以来都希望她能够去的学校，elsa也同样在那里读书。本来以Anna的成绩，她是不可能去这个学校的，可是父母去世后，她就像变了一个人一样发奋学习，最终以全校第一名的成绩顺利毕业。拿到通知书那天，是Anna这辈子第一次喝酒。

本来elsa还在劝她，让她不要这样。可是一向都听姐姐的话的Anna第一次拒绝了。她沉默着给自己倒了一杯又一杯，直到elsa也开始跟着她一杯一杯地喝起来。

那其实是父母过世之后她们第一次这样面对面坐下来聊天谈心。她们之间原本的和谐因为突然的打击而分崩离析，支离破碎，再也找不到一点过往和睦相处的印记和办法。因为她们彼此心知肚明对方需要安慰，却又不知道应该如何去安慰。害怕着戳穿对方的伤口，并顺带着让自己还未结痂的痛楚再次鲜血淋漓，没有人敢跨越自己的安全区域，给对方一点多余的慰藉。

不过幸好，她们同样也清楚，彼此的存在就是对自己来说最好的安慰。

那天elsa说了许多话，Anna也是一样。她们聊起自己的小时候，往事原来从没有被遗忘，它只不过是被封存在记忆的角落里，永远都保持着小时候鲜活的样子，只等待着她们的再次拆封。

“Anna小时候总是不喜欢自己一个人睡，老是趁着我睡着了就偷偷跑到我的房间，弄得我小时候老是以为自己的房间闹鬼。”elsa已经喝得有些醉醺醺的了，红着脸眯着眼睛看着Anna。

Anna不服气地反驳：“可是你也没有推开我，反而还把我抱得紧紧的，死都不放开。”

“还不都是因为Anna身上很温暖嘛！”elsa醉了，甚至开始撒娇了。

而撒着娇的elsa，很可爱，让Anna的心脏明显地漏跳了一拍。

“那你想不想知道，现在的我是不是还和以前一样的温暖？”

Elsa没来得及问出“这句话是什么意思”，Anna就已经凑上去用力地吻住了她。

带着唇齿的湿热和少女的芬芳，这个吻凌乱没有章法，却在酒精的冲击下搅动起身体里的热流，一股股地朝着头顶冲去。Elsa来不及反应，来不及思考，只感觉到自己的舌头被她的妹妹霸道地吮吸着，像是要将她的理智都撕扯出她的肉体。她的妹妹灵巧地玩弄着她的舌头，舔舐她的嘴唇，把她往自己的怀里带，再紧紧地搂住她。

她的妹妹解开她的衣服，握住了她圆润饱满的乳房，手指头揪住她的乳尖，酥痒的感觉在她身上电流般窜过，让她舒服到几乎快要叫出声来。

当她反应过来的时候，她的衣服已经被Anna解开了大半，身子几乎都暴露在昏暗的灯光下，而她的Anna压在她的身上放肆地亲吻她。  
  
大约是醉酒会让人毫无顾忌，反而会催生一些本不该有的欲望，而之前无数次的浅尝辄止好像是一颗早就种下的禁忌种子，就在这一天开始发芽，并且不断生长，再也无法压抑互相想要更近一步的想法。  
  
一切好像很自然的发生了。

虽然在那之后，她们在外人面前总是表现得有些疏离，看起来有时候都不不像是亲姐妹，唯有回到家里，那扇与世隔绝的房门关上，elsa好像才觉得会放松下来。

没人会说你们是姐妹，没人会说你的妹妹今天怎么怎么样，没人会说你是她的姐姐。

这好像是一把长鞭，总是时刻落在她们的脊背上，把上一次，上上一次的伤口再次加深。

安娜好像也理解这样的即亲密又生疏的相处，却又在心里希望能更进一步。

不过她的姐姐似乎生来就是如此的高高在上。

Anna不知道是被撑到了还是酒精开始上头，眼前的elsa不再是平时高高在上不惹一物的冰雪女王，而是靠着沙发坐在地毯上，在壁炉的火光下摇曳着酒杯，看着杯子里的红酒的可爱的小姑娘。

小姑娘？

这个念头让Anna自己都吃了一惊。那可是她的姐姐，是学校里最受人关注的女神，是学生会长，是体育健将，是花滑冠军，是合唱队的领队，是所有人爱慕的对象。

是自己的姐姐。

她的姐姐像是在迷雾中的人，虽然她一直在她身边，离她不过咫尺，却仿佛从来没有靠近过她，从来没有看懂过她。她神秘，她高贵，她不可一世。她高在云端，她从未曾在她面前表现得弱小可欺。她仿佛永远只能够追着她的姐姐的背影奋力奔跑，永远都只能够是她姐姐背后的小孩子。

她也想要她的姐姐可以信赖和依靠自己，想要让她的姐姐可以对她袒露心扉，什么都不管地爱她啊，不只是所谓的什么肉体关系。

而今天，唯独只有今天，她的姐姐在壁炉下斜斜的依靠着沙发，脸颊因为空腹喝酒而冒上了一大坨可爱的红晕，整个人晕晕乎乎地躺在那里，像是一只在玩火的小猫。唯独是这次，她的姐姐离她是这么的近，她仿佛终于有了机会，可以将她在云端的姐姐拉回自己的手心里。

想到这里，她又打开酒柜，走到她姐姐面前席地而坐。

“elsa，想玩个游戏吗？”她坐在她姐姐旁边笑着说。

“嗯？什么游戏？”elsa显然不知道妹妹藏着一点小心思。

Anna从桌上拿过之前聚会玩游戏的整蛊牌——真心话与大冒险，她把牌重新洗过，递到姐姐面前说：“抽一张，我们玩这个，愿赌服输，好吗？”

elsa看了妹妹一眼，唇角勾起，笑了声说：“好啊。”

她伸出手去，从牌堆里抽了一张，看了一眼说：“唔，真心话，说出你最喜欢的人的名字。”

Anna笑眯眯地等着姐姐说出答案。

elsa把牌夹在两指中间，在下巴处刮了刮，十分认真的说：“歪歪。”

Anna马上皱起了眉头说：“好哇，你耍赖，歪歪不是人，她是猫呢！”

软在沙发上的人目光如水，盯着妹妹那副我要认真跟你讲道理的样子忍不住调笑道：“好吧，是Anna，最喜欢的人是Anna，这个问题一点挑战性都没有呢，该你了。”

elsa坐起身，从Anna的手上拿过牌，重新洗过，然后伸到Anna面前。

Anna抽了张牌，然后瞪大了眼睛，接着伸手抓过一旁的酒杯仰头就灌了一口，猛然发现姐姐一直看着自己，这幅惊慌的样子肯定也被她发觉了。

“是什么？给我看看，Anna？”艾莎被妹妹这种突然的慌乱逗得想笑，但是她忍住了，开始好奇妹妹到底抽了什么牌。

“别，姐姐，我重新抽一张吧。”Anna把手背过去说。

“是谁刚才说的愿赌服输？”艾莎冲她眨了眨眼睛。

Anna一下泄气了一样说：“好吧。”

然后她开始脱自己的衣服，一点点，从外套，到裤子，直到剩下内衣。

“Wait, what？”

半裸妹妹的出现让elsa的脸一下红了，她赶紧想制止Anna的动作，结果Anna将卡牌慢慢悠悠扔到了elsa怀里说：“我说了换一个，你不愿意，我愿赌服输。”

小狐狸的笑容，让elsa觉得这个孩子果然在使坏。

卡牌上赫然写着——大冒险：脱到只剩内衣。

她就不应该答应玩这个什么鬼游戏，乐佩送的这副牌有这么重口吗她怎么从来不知道？

“该你了，姐姐。”Anna颇有些玩味地将牌再次放到了姐姐面前。

希望这些指令没有重复吧，骑虎难下不得不玩的艾莎这么想着。

她抽了一张牌，只是看了一眼，就把牌压到了背后说：“不玩了，我有点想睡觉了。”

“又想耍赖是吧？谁刚才还教育我要愿赌服输呢？我看看什么牌？”Anna坐上了沙发，伸手就要去姐姐身后抢。

“不！我真的有点累了想睡觉，Anna。”elsa奋力抵抗，但是身体在酒精下变得软绵绵的，完全不能阻止妹妹来抢夺这张卡牌。

Anna将醉酒的美人压在身下，轻而易举就摸到了这张卡牌，翻过来一看，随即意味不明的长哦了一声道：“叫对方爸爸。”

elsa马上把脸埋了起来。

“Anna！”elsa半嗔半怒的说了句：“别玩了。”

“为什么不玩了？我很想听呢。”小狐狸笑着说。

“那……”elsa在酒精的作用下快要失去理智，她半梦半醒地看着面前含笑看着自己的妹妹，她比谁都懂得一直以来她的妹妹是如何压抑着自己的冲动，在她的背后长久地凝望着她。而今天，大概是她妹妹唯一一次仗势欺人般对自己发号施令。

如果玩这个游戏，那就玩吧，没什么大不了的。

何况，只是个游戏罢了。

Elsa深呼吸了一下，原本就绯红一片的脸颊因此更加红润，像是深秋遍布阿伦戴尔的红色枫林。她微微地开口，小巧的嘴巴发出的声音像是精灵在林间跳跃，轻盈而不着痕迹，却在心尖上弹奏出了一首最动听的乐曲。

“……，爸爸。”

她的声音软糯好听，像是被欺负的流浪猫，可怜巴巴地匍匐在Anna面前，恳求Anna的允许，让她可以逃离此刻的困境。蓝色的大眼睛写满委屈，几乎快要流淌出来，直直地顺着Anna正看着她的视线，流进了她的心底。

Anna有些唇干舌燥，不自觉地咽了咽喉咙。

“再叫一次。”她伸手捏住了elsa的下巴。

“可是我已经……”

“惩罚牌可没有说要叫几次，elsa。”小狐狸狡猾地坏笑起来，“要一直到我满意为止，你才可以停下。”

“怎么这样，Anna你这是在犯规。”elsa委屈巴巴地说，可是Anna什么也没说，只是看着她。这场拉锯战，总有个人得先服软。

“好吧，谁让我是姐姐呢。”elsa无奈地想。

“爸爸。”

“再叫一次，乖elsa。”

“爸爸……”

声音像是被施了魔法。

elsa可能根本不知道此刻的她多么……可口。

她的双手被拉开，安娜将它们压在了沙发扶手上，唇上也被覆盖，这是来自Anna尤为热烈的深吻。

红酒的味道在唇齿间弥漫开来，灵巧的舌头开始扫荡她的口腔，挑逗着她的舌头，不断迫使她开始回应。

elsa能听到自己心脏快速跳动的声音，它在咆哮，它在嘶吼，它似乎在抱怨这一刻的亲吻还不够。

它还想要更多。

更多来自Anna的亲吻。

衣服不知道什么时候已经被脱下来了，自己正一丝不挂地被压在沙发上，抬头享受妹妹带来的热吻和爱抚。

那发烫的唇舌一路流连，从脖子到大腿内侧，时不时还用牙齿轻轻叼起一点皮肉，再等到一声轻哼之后放开它，轻轻用舌尖安抚。

她无力地双手搭在妹妹的背上，发出细微的呢喃。而这些呢喃落在Anna的耳朵里，更加激发了她攻城略地的兴致，她的动作越发激烈，触碰更加凶猛，她的手在她的雪白的身体四处游走，仿佛在巡视自己的领地的骄傲的将军。

雪白的身体在抚摸和轻吻之下开始绽放，慢慢爬上淡红，不断出现在身体上的吻痕跟着热度开始点缀这具美丽无暇的身体。

elsa根本不知道自己叫了什么，又有什么动作，但是她能感觉到身上的小兽越来越失控，不顾一切的贴近她，取悦她，只能感觉得到身体的某一处，越来越希望得到同样的照顾。

小狐狸在这娇吟声中悄悄地将手指覆上了elsa的双腿之间，指腹轻轻揉动某个敏感的小凸起，如愿又听到了一声呼唤：“啊~Anna！”

“湿了呢，姐姐。”

“唔……不准说……”elsa抬手想去捂住妹妹没有遮拦的嘴巴，刚接触到她的嘴唇，就觉得掌心被舔了一下，她触电一般地马上收回了手。

Anna的指尖只是刚刚触碰到湿热的入口，便觉得这张热情的小嘴便在努力的想要将手指吞吃下去，果然，醉酒后姐姐的身体比嘴巴更加坦率诚实。

两指探入，来回缓慢的抽递了几下，elsa就掐着她的肩膀，抬着腰表达着自己的喜欢。

酒精席卷的身体开始发烫，再也不能由elsa自己控制了。

要是再进去一点就好了，再……快一点就好了，她这么想着，却死死咬着唇，不肯说出来。  
  
灵活的手指在里面扩张领地，若即若离又时不时深入一点，再进去一点，这让那个迟迟得不到触碰的深处敏感地带更为空虚，她有些难耐的想夹紧双腿，想将身体下沉，可是那个掌控她欲望的手指却抽了出来。  
  
“Anna……”她不得不睁开眼睛，似乎在用眼神问她的妹妹为什么要走。

“想要我吗？姐姐？”Anna问她。

elsa只顾咬唇，不肯回答她。

Anna再次压在了她的身上，唇舌和手并用去怜爱姐姐双乳，用温热的口腔撷取顶端的红艳果实。

腿间早就苏醒的性器撑起了内裤，隔着这层薄薄的布料，开始慢慢磨蹭身下人早已湿透的地方。

elsa当然知道那是什么，它正在试图完全吞没自己的理智，她正在被欲望侵蚀，她渴望妹妹的占有，她想让妹妹填满那处空虚。

小穴贪恋地张合着，想要手指，也想要妹妹……想要……

“Anna……”肉体的本能终于战胜了理智，酒精将她残存的羞耻心冲得七零八落，只剩下疯狂叫嚣的欲望吞噬着她的身体，让她再也不像自己。

她圈起了妹妹的脖颈，红着脸，十分小声地说：“进、进来。”

Anna飞快地将内裤脱掉，顶端抵着已经湿的不成样子的入口，又用双手按住了elsa蠢蠢欲动打算把自己顶上去的腰肢，她就停在那里，带着笑意说：“elsa，大冒险还没有结束，我还没有听到满意。”

elsa一下收紧了圈着Anna的手臂，“不……Anna……”

眼角都有泪珠出现，她楚楚可怜地请求：“Anna……我要。”

“不行，elsa，你得做完大冒险我们才能继续。”Anna再次拒绝了姐姐的邀请。

她紧紧咬着牙，控制着自己，不让自己在姐姐连连邀请中投降，这是巨大的诱惑，但是她得忍住，她想要更刺激的，自己可真坏啊，Anna这么想着。

可是面对的人是elsa，就总是忍不住想欺负她一下，不知道为什么。

空气似乎凝滞住了，她什么声音也听不到了。

她只听到自己下面空虚的那张嘴在无力的张合，像是在湿地中的鱼熹动着嘴唇，发出一声声无声的渴求。

就在Anna觉得自己都要受不了了想顶进去的时候，她听到了一声，极为小声的呼唤。

“爸爸……”

热血马上就冲上了头，一种类似于本能的征服感和占有欲张牙舞爪地冲满了她的全身。她仿佛再也不是她自己，而是一个蛮荒的武士。

而此刻，她正冲向自己的领地。她要占有她，她要拥有她，她要进入她，她要她完完全全属于她。

肉棒带着十足的凶意顶了进去，缓慢又用力地全部没入。

“啊……”

elsa抬起了腰，对于这迟了很久才来的满足表达了不满。

羞耻，即便是在醉酒中都羞耻不已的要求，她竟然照做了。

诚实的身体已经完全将自己全部献上，花径无比湿润，好像每一次顶入都会压榨出来更多的热液。

elsa闭着眼睛，任由不知道想表达快乐还是羞耻的眼泪滑出，她微微张着唇，把关不住的呻吟送到了Anna的耳边。

Anna像是完全失控了一样，迅速的挺腰，一次一次把紧致的肉穴撑开，发烫的分身不断进犯那里，肉体相交的啪声和肉棒抽插带起的水声相合。

空间里全部都是暗中极为暧昧淫靡的气息，粗重的喘息和连声的娇吟完全没有停下来的意思。

“elsa，你好美……”Anna看着身下被顶的满面潮红的人，毫不吝啬的夸赞她的美貌和诱人。

“嗯~Anna、Anna……”

“不，elsa，你现在不该叫我的名字。”

Anna伏在她身上，双手带起让长腿，让它们曲起搭在自己腰上，把失控的节奏换成了温柔的顶动。

小穴不断承接着进犯，想把快感一点点堆积然后全部迸发，可是一直不肯光顾最敏感地带的坏狐狸只是进出，她刻意避开了那里，并不深顶上去，那个可以让elsa尖叫的地方。

“呜……Anna……”

elsa带着泪光，微微睁开眼睛，求救一样地看向Anna，双手捧住那张同样涨红的脸。

小狐狸就算是忍着，就算是咬着嘴唇，也不愿意给她想要的。

坏，太坏了，就当是醉了，我什么都不会记得的，明天醒来什么都不会知道的，elsa这么想到。

接着她将那张脸拉下来，贴着自己，微微侧头，在Anna的耳廓轻咬了一下，撒娇一样软着声音说：“爸爸~给我。”

这句话几乎把elsa一辈子的勇气都用完了。

深埋在她体内的肉棒一下涨大了一倍似的，猛烈的深顶一次一次把她送上浪潮高处。

这让毫无顾忌的叫喊显得更为色情，婉转吟哦又恨不得把妖媚全部表露出来。

“嗯……啊……哈……Anna……Anna！”

突然的加速，每一次都顶在最想被光顾的地方，把所有的理智羞耻思考能力全部推开了，贪吃的小嘴正在努力吞吐着肉棒，然后将爱液挤压出去。

快感将她淹没，她只能挺着身体迎接冲撞，温暖昏黄的灯光照着她精致又柔美的脸庞，然后给她粉妆上情欲，蹙起的眉头和紧闭的双眼正在告诉Anna她正沉沦在快慰之中。

在高潮的下一刻又被不肯停下的肉棒再次送到了更高的地方。

太多了……太快了……太深了……

同时，也太舒服了。

她想喊，却觉得自己好像根本说不出话，代替语言的只有带着哭腔的呻吟和眼泪。

被抱起来，被顶得只能伏在她的怀中，一点力气都没有了，只能攀附她的肩膀，可腰肢依然跟着顶入而晃动，迎合着每一次冲击。

她摇着头，泪水不断掉落，却只会换来更加过分的索要。

腰部已经变得不像自己的了，完全的酥麻，下面一刻不停的剧烈收缩的腔道，不断产生的爱液已经将沙发染湿了大片。

停不下来，根本停不下来，Anna觉得她爱死了身下这个妖精，想要狠狠操她，狠狠爱她，让她的这一面永远只展现在自己面前。

陷入了完全的快感狂潮之中的elsa根本顾不上那么多了，只想要她贴近一点，再近一点，爱她，只爱她。

羞于启齿的话在此刻完全没有了束缚，她展现出十足的魅力征服着Anna，让她为自己疯狂。

“啊，爸爸，爸爸，要我，要我，啊……”

“乖，乖，我的elsa，嗯~乖，真乖。”

“嗯，还要……”

Anna几乎快要说不出话，只凭着最后的本能继续着动作。

她紧紧地压在自己的姐姐因为激情而沾满汗水的身上，两具身体紧紧地贴合在一起。她反握住她的手，和她十指紧扣，同时身下加速顶动，愈加紧缩的小穴以疯狂的吞噬回应着她的动作，在最后的elsa的悠长呻吟中，她们双双到达了顶峰。

那种同时拥紧对方，抵死缠绵的蚀骨快感将她们同时淹没，喘息，拥抱，拥吻，她们的一切都在向对方深沉告白，总在互相挽留对方，不舍得分开。

第二天醒来时，她们仍旧保持着紧紧相拥的姿势。金发的美人平时总是爱洁，昨天却因为太累了而没有力气去洗澡，此刻在晨光的照耀下，仿佛还能够看到她身上残留的黏腻的汗渍和爱液。而这样的她却比平时更加真实，是紧紧缩在Anna的怀中最美的拥有。Anna伸出手轻轻将她凌乱的头发别到一边，凑上去亲吻了她的额头。

在她吻过去的时候，她的姐姐睁开了眼睛，幽蓝的眼睛里还残留着昨夜的疯狂，却在见到她的那一刻被羞愧而覆盖。她下意识地想要转过身不看自己的妹妹，不敢面对此刻两个人之间的样子。Anna却霸道地按住了她，强迫她看着自己。

“看着我，elsa，看着我。”

她的姐姐的眼睛里再次蓄满了晶莹的眼泪。

“我爱你，elsa。从我有记忆开始，我就爱着你，所以，情人节也好，什么鬼节也好，我从没想过和除了你之外的人度过。”

“我爱你，不是一个妹妹爱着她的姐姐，而是一个女人爱着另外一个女人。”

“我想你接受我，真正意义上的接受我，我想当你的女朋友，想陪着你直到白头，我不想管别人怎么看我们，我只想要你，你知道的，我从始至终只想要你，elsa。”Anna觉得鼻头有点酸，吸了吸鼻子又说：“我真的不想这样下去了，一天都不想了，如果你还是不想接受我们之间的感情，我觉得，我该离你远一点的。”

Elsa仍旧只是埋着头不看她。

Anna绝望地掀开被子就要离开。

而就在她要离开的那一刻，一双小小的手，紧紧地抓住了她。

她的姐姐抬起她的眼睛，第一次毫不避讳地主动看着她。

“不要走。”

Anna扑入她姐姐的怀里，迎接她的是elsa的微笑和拥抱。  
  
“你是不是小傻瓜？Anna，我和你，从来都不只是肉体关系。”elsa吻了吻妹妹的额头，伏在她耳边，跟Anna讲了她藏了很久的小秘密。


	8. 直到你降临

直到你降临

1.

Arendelle建国百年之际，将在国庆这一天举行建国以来规模最大的阅兵式，因此从全国各大战区中选拔了优秀士兵来到首都进行集中训练，从中选拔佼佼者在阅兵式上驾驶最新的战机进行表演。

这几乎是所有军人的梦想。因此，大家虽然来自全国各地，此前大多并不相识，却在一开始的相处中就藏了几分剑拔弩张，互不相让的火药味。

Elsa一来到训练基地，就看到操场上已经围了一大圈人。大家都抱着看好戏的脸，恨不得手边再多几包瓜子，伸长着脖子看着操场里正在跑步的两个人。

那是一个留着寸头的男生和一个红发的女性。

“一个女孩子，体能再好也不能跟男的比，你说这Anna是不是找死。”

“可不是嘛，汉斯的体能还是他们区第一名呢，一个女孩子家家的跟汉斯比，这不是给自己自找麻烦嘛。”

“话可不能这么说，Anna在她们战区同样也是很厉害的。”

“能来这儿训练的谁不厉害？一个女的就是不能跟男的比，这是起码的常识。自己女兵阵营闹闹得了，非出来挑衅丢脸，何苦呢。”

“如果是这样的话，那我想，也就没有招募女兵的必要了吧。”Elsa笑着走到兀自议论个不休的两个下士身边，笑着加了一句。

看到跟自己搭话的是个女人的第一眼，两个下士明显还没有将elsa放在眼里，其中一个眼睛比较尖，看到了elsa肩上的军衔和胸前佩戴的勋章。那是白狼勋章，专门颁发给在特殊任务或者战争中取得突出成就重大功勋的人，自Arendelle建国以来，获得过白狼勋章的不超过百人。

近十年来，只有一个叫做elsa的女上校做到过。

而她正是这一次集中特训的总训练官。

“上……”他们俩吓得结结巴巴，话都不会说了。Elsa笑着拍了拍他们俩的肩膀。

“议论同僚，贬低同胞，不如你们也去跑个十圈怎么样。”

见到没有回应，elsa又笑着加了一句“或者你们觉得二十圈更好？”

“不不不，十圈就好十圈就好。”他们俩哆哆嗦嗦地跑开，elsa怀抱着双臂走得近了一点，看着依旧在操场上不知疲倦地跑着的两个人。

已经不知道多少圈了，红发女孩的身影已经有些踉踉跄跄，当然，汉斯也没有比她好到哪里去。可是，仿佛被冥冥之中的引线牵动，她就是死活不肯停下自己已经有些发虚的脚步，始终高傲地昂着头看着前方，仿佛中国神话中追逐着太阳的夸父。

Anna的确已经快要没有自己的意识了。她完全是凭借着自己的本能在机械地挪动脚步。跑了多少圈了？二十圈？三十圈？还是更多？她不知道，也没有计数，她只知道她身后的hans没有停下来，她就不可以停下来。她决不允许自己的尊严被任何人践踏。

直到她迎面撞上了一个人，她都还软弱无力地蹬着自己的腿，努力地想要继续往前走。

“好了，中士，停下来。”她听到了一个沙哑而有磁性的女人的声音。

“你算个什么……”她下意识地就要反驳，从对方的怀里挣扎着起来，抬眼只看到那头比阳光还要耀眼的金发。

于是她没有再继续往下说下去。

“我在此命令你，停下。”虽然说的是命令，说话的语气却并不强硬，甚至有点像夏夜的晚风，潋滟着一圈圈的温柔。

Anna张了张嘴想说点什么，却感到一阵晕眩涌上大脑。在失去意识前，她最后一眼看到的是elsa看着她的冰蓝色眼眸，混合着夕阳的昏黄，调和出长岛冰茶一样的绚烂色彩。

“是你。”她想着，随即失去了意识，倒在了面前的上校的怀里。

2.

“所以，你们还是没有明白到底为什么要接受惩罚？”

在Anna从昏睡中醒来后，她和hans就被带到了训练场。本次接受集中训练的其他战区的士兵早已经排成方阵站在那里，等候着当事人的到来接受elsa的惩处。而elsa给的处罚方案简洁明了，他们两个除了接受正常训练之外，还会去伙夫营打一个月下手，同时本月薪金减半，再加一百个蛙跳。

说轻不算轻，说重却也的确算不上多重。没有直接剥夺他们的训练资格，把他们打回原战区已经很不错了。

“报告上校，我不服气！”那个红发的Anna却仿佛一个什么都不懂的刺头，一听完elsa的处分决定就立刻背着手昂着头大声地违背军令。

Elsa并不气恼，笑着走到了Anna旁边。

“所以，你们还是没有明白到底为什么接受惩罚？”

“报告长官，我没有错。”Anna没有看elsa，“他贬低女性，看不起女性，这样的人，我没有当场揍他一顿已经是我客气，我只是就他话中贬低女性的部分和他进行了比试，并且证明了他的错误，我没有错，不应该接受惩罚！”

“hans，你呢，你觉得你做错了吗？”elsa没有接着Anna的话回答下去，只是扭头看了看旁边一直埋着头的hans。

“报告上校，我知道错误，愿意接受惩罚！”hans倒是毫不迟疑。

“他认错了，你呢？”

“他本来就做错了，可是我没有错！”仿佛是在表达自己对hans的轻蔑，Anna的回答比hans更加大声，仿佛一头小狮子在学着恶龙咆哮。

“放轻松点，中尉，”elsa伸出手拍了拍Anna的肩膀，Anna起初还不觉得有什么，直到那双手紧紧地扣住了自己，让自己感觉到一阵酸痛，才吃惊地看了自己面前这个一脸和善的女长官一眼。她依旧在笑，可是笑容却仿佛藏着深海，根本无法看穿她到底在想些什么。

“我告诉你，你错在哪里。”她松开了扣住Anna肩膀的手，一脸轻松地转过了身，面向此刻屏声敛气看着她站好的这些军人们，“他是你的同袍，是你的战友，当你们上了战场，他就是你最值得信赖和依靠的人，所以无论如何，你们之间不可以起任何冲突和争执，你们必须互相信赖，成为没有血缘的兄弟姐妹，而你不顾规定和他私下比试，是因为你打从心里看不上你的这些同僚，你认为他们无法赢过你，也不值得你的信任，你觉得你是最好的，所以你可以不怕任何挑战，也不需要和任何人建立起值得信任和依赖的关系，是吗，中尉？”

“他言论有失，你大可以不管不顾在日后的训练场上用成绩说话，或者将他的这些言论上报，侮辱女性在Arendelle可是重罪，我从没见过谁胆敢在公开场合议论女王的性别。这些年来，女王陛下推行的政策，不就是为了让我们撇开性别的刻板印象，只以结果和成绩论输赢，不为了性别干扰我们的判断么？倘若他果真冒犯贬低女性，不需要你去和他私下比试，自然也有人会来惩罚他的过错。”

“可是你没有选择任何一条正大光明的路，你选择了和他违抗部队规定私下进行比赛，纵然没有任何人因此受伤，可是下次呢，下下次呢？你这次听见有人贬低女性，所以和他赛跑，下次再听见有人贬低女性，你就拔出你的配枪杀了他，那么我问你中尉，纪律何在，规矩何在，我们这些人的存在又是为了什么？你可以回答我么？”

她不急不慢地说完这番话，便定定的看向了Anna。整个训练场鸦雀无声，似乎都被刚刚elsa说出的这番训斥牢牢地震慑住，他们的双腿仿佛被黏上了胶水，挺直了身子站立在Arendelle首都的夜空下，久久没有一点声音。

“真正的比试从来不在于训练场，而是在于人心，这一点，我希望你明白，中尉。”她说完移开自己的目光，转头面向所有站在训练场上整整齐齐看着她的士兵。

Anna没有再说什么，当elsa再次看向她的时候，年轻的中士已经开始了蛙跳。

3.

纵然训练有素，但是一次性做了一百个蛙跳Anna依旧止不住地腿酸。她拒绝了乐佩的帮助，一瘸一拐地扭着去洗了澡，回到床上躺着，本来应该累得倒头就睡的人却无论如何也睡不着，脑海里反反复复都是在被白炽灯照的发白的训练场上，在深沉的夜幕中训斥着自己的elsa。

她没想过这辈子还能够见到她。

很多年以前，她和elsa是相亲相爱的姐妹。

曾经她们也有过许多相处愉快和谐的日子，那曾经都是Anna回忆里的珍宝。可是这些难得的幸福，都在elsa带回来一个被她称为男朋友的人的那天而土崩瓦解。

时隔多年，她依旧能够感觉到自己涌动在喉头的名为背叛和愤怒的情绪，它们在她的心底盘旋嚎叫，将Anna所有的天真烂漫的童年时光尽数淹没。

她和elsa大吵了一架，质问自己的姐姐为什么能够如此轻易地交付出自己的情感，背弃姐妹之间的承诺。她的姐姐平静地接受了一切她的指责，轻轻抚摸她的额头对她说，你还小，等你长大了你就会明白。

长大长大，到底什么才叫做长大？难道我只是比你小三岁，所以我就不配懂得什么叫爱吗？

难道因为我是个女孩子，所以我就不配和你的男朋友相比，我就没有爱你的资格吗？

Anna愤怒不已，当时的她还不像现在这样有被部队折磨过的铁一样的身体，可是她依旧一拳砸在墙上，把自己砸得满手的血。Elsa心疼得把她的手捧在自己手里小心地吹了吹，又慌里慌张地准备去拿药，Anna却把她的姐姐给拉近自己的怀里紧紧地抱住，说什么也不放开。

“我比这个世界上任何人都要喜欢你，elsa。”

“我知道，Anna。”她的姐姐像是小时候那样拍了拍她的头，可是她姐姐这样的举动反而更加让她愤怒。

她冷冷地看着她的姐姐，她的皮肤比北山的雪更加洁白，她的头发比阳光更加耀眼，她的嗓音是她听过的最动听的天籁，她的触碰是世界上最温柔的羽毛。她的亲吻是最缱绻的涟漪，她的一切都是神给予世人的馈赠。她理所当然地应该和自己在一起，这个世界上只有自己才能够配得上这样好的姐姐。

而不是什么乱七八糟的路边来的野男人。

Anna顾不上自己的满手的血液，将elsa反手制住推倒在床上。她的姐姐显然对此始料未及，没有想到Anna竟然会这样大胆。她用她平和的蓝眼睛看着她的妹妹，可是她越是平和无波，越是将她当个小孩子，就越是让Anna感觉到愤怒和失落。

凭什么她就要被当成小孩子，凭什么她就不能够被她姐姐当成一个正常的可以交往的对象来看待。

凭什么？

她凑过去亲她姐姐的嘴角，她的姐姐似乎并没有料到Anna会这样大胆，也许她一开始只不过将它当成了姐妹之间偶尔会出现的别扭和玩闹，因此她姐姐瞪大了眼睛一动不动，直到Anna无师自通地伸出舌头想要撬开她的嘴唇，她才失声叫出Anna的名字，用尽全力挣脱Anna的控制。她毕竟是姐姐，力气总是比Anna要大一点。

“Anna，你在做什么？”elsa其实不怎么生气，总是温温柔柔的样子，于是她就连说出这样带着愠怒的语句都有些自带的羞涩，在Anna听来，那仿佛是在责怪自己刚刚不够用力。

“我比这个世界上任何一个人都要喜欢你，elsa。”Anna看着她姐姐因为刚刚的亲吻而升腾出饱满的红润的嘴唇，下意识地咽了咽。

“我喜欢你。”

她没有再给elsa挣扎的机会，整个扑向了elsa，借着这一扑的力道，她把elsa整个扑在了地上。她第一次在这样的角度看着她的姐姐，就这样躺在她的身下，被她反手给紧紧压住，白皙的脸颊因为慌乱而涨出红色，整个人仿佛是刚刚成熟的草莓。她忍不住幻想她的姐姐尝起来会是怎样的味道，于是她凑过去，用力地亲吻她姐姐的嘴唇。

“不……anna……唔”elsa在她紧紧的钳制中努力地挣扎，却又因为害怕弄痛Anna而束手束脚，反而被Anna钳制地更加牢固。Anna仿佛要在她姐姐身上落下她的标记似的，她将自己的嘴唇火漆一般烫在她姐姐光滑的皮肤上。她身上的牛奶香味顺着她的嘴唇侵入她整个身体，让她被这个气息牢牢捕获，反而更加升起了要进入她姐姐的决心。她渴望知道更多有关于她姐姐的秘密，她想知道在她姐姐的安静优雅下到底还有多少她不知道的秘密。

“他曾亲吻过这里吗，姐姐？”

她吻着她的耳垂说。

“anna……？”她姐姐没有料到她会说这样一句话，一下睁大了眼睛看着她。她无视了她姐姐目光中的哀切，一边亲吻她一边将手伸进了她姐姐的衣服中，握住了她姐姐胸前的柔软。

她轻柔地揉捏那两团浑圆挺翘，像是在把玩什么好玩的玩具。她姐姐似乎被Anna的大胆和直接吓到了，甚至忘了挣扎，而她趁着这个机会，用她不知道哪儿来的力气把她姐姐的衣服扯开，将elsa光滑洁白的躯体暴露在初春凉薄的空气中。她的手沿着她好看的线条一路往下再往下，直到摸进她姐姐的裤子里，手指尖轻轻抚摸着她微微凸起的花核。  
  
Anna在清楚了自己一直喜欢着姐姐并且对她抱有十足的欲望时，就了解过许多，关于如何让姐姐快乐的方法，今天，她决定将这些方法全部践行。

“这里呢，男生抚摸过吗？”她的语气里带着强烈的独占欲，俯下身用嘴含住她姐姐的胸口，手继续往下脱去了姐姐的裤子，转而探索她姐姐的身体。她的姐姐死死地咬着嘴唇不发一语，却渐渐在这种抚摸之下从唇齿的缝隙里流出细碎压抑的呻吟。而那些断断续续的呻吟像是开启Anna身体里的蒙受的符咒，让她变得越来越不像自己。

“不回答我吗，姐姐？”她霸道地握住她姐姐的脸颊，看着她姐姐的眼角渗出点点滴滴的眼泪。她姐姐不去看她，却也没有阻止她进一步的动作，她只是侧着头流眼泪。

“不是你想的那样，Anna。”

“那是什么样呢，姐姐？”她被她这样放任不管的态度激怒，忍不住加重了手上的力道，手伸进她姐姐的内裤里，用两只手指分开她姐姐下面那已经有些湿润小嘴的唇瓣，手指腹贴在温热的唇瓣上细细地抚摸，再沿着潮湿的内壁用力打着转。她姐姐的身体不自觉地震颤了一下，整个人往前挺直，却仍旧保持着死咬着嘴唇的样子，红着一张脸，再不解释一句。

“我不值得你的解释吗，姐姐？你找了男朋友，不需要告诉我，不需要跟我交代一句吗，姐姐？”她质问道，而她的姐姐则抬起朦胧的眼睛看着她，只是摇了摇头。

“不是……”

她没来得及说完，就被突然入侵的手指堵住了所有继续说话的力气和可能。这种冲击撞得她整个人宛如在狂风中随意掉落的树叶，浑然不知道自己到底应该去向何方，唯有紧紧抓住身边的人，才是她唯一的依靠。于是elsa忍不住扣住了Anna的后背，指甲几乎嵌进她的肉中。指尖突破了内壁里的阻碍，而背上带来的疼痛反而激发了Anna的斗志和血勇，她孤注一掷地进入她姐姐的身体，手指一边抽插一边报复似的用牙齿轻轻咬了咬姐姐在空气中硬起来的乳尖。她的舌尖仿佛小狼一般舔舐着姐姐的乳头，再把它整个含住，用舌头细细地刷了一遍。  
  
来回多次，阻碍感完全消失，进出变得不再使elsa的眉头更加紧锁，她的姐姐因为她的进攻而完全地紧绷，不自觉地将腰挺起来，而她也顺势多加了一根手指进去，感觉到手指被穴道整个包裹住，潮湿柔软的内壁不自觉地迎合着她的抽动，仿佛在邀请她再进去得更深一点，再用力一点。

她脱下自己的衣服，让自己的身体和她的姐姐紧紧相贴，她的姐姐的脸已经完全被泪水打湿，她就用自己刚刚舔舐过她的脸颊的舌头将这些眼泪通通舔舐干净，再顺便亲吻她姐姐自虐一般快要咬破的嘴唇。她看着她的姐姐的脸，一边温柔地叫着她的名字，一边加重了自己的抽动，手指腹在她姐姐贴近穴口的内壁上的那一小片凸起的敏感点反复摩挲，她姐姐终于承受不住这样的冲击，两只手都攀爬上她的身体，凑到她的耳边，断断续续地叫了她的名字。

“anna，anna……”

“我爱你，elsa，我爱你，姐姐。”

“我要你永远只属于我一个人，姐姐。”

她亲吻她姐姐的双唇，此刻她终于卸下了抵挡，不再用紧闭的牙齿迎接她的入侵。她的舌头长驱直入，细细地舔舐了一遍她的牙齿之后灵活地捕捉到了她的舌头，在她的口腔里交缠在一起，仿佛她们此刻无法分割的身体。

她后来其实不记得她们到底做了多少次，她只记得她一遍遍地叫着她姐姐，再一遍遍地要她，反反复复，没有尽头。

第二天醒过来的时候，她的姐姐就逃跑了。从此消失在Anna的世界里，她再也没有找到她。Anna找了elsa三年，最终心灰意冷之下进入军队，因为她听说一旦你在军队有了高职位和权限，就可以利用军队的系统在全国范围内找人，这比她自己横冲直撞地到处找要来得好得多。

她只是没想到，她一来到军队，就遇到了elsa。

还成了她的直系上司。


End file.
